


Zaraza...

by Mooramo



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gay, Hair, Love, M/M, References to Wiedźmin | The Witcher
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooramo/pseuds/Mooramo
Summary: Zbiór historiiGeralt x Jaskier
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	1. Zapomnij o tym

\- Ile razy mam ci tłumaczyć, że mnie sprowokował? - warknął Zoltan. Otarł krew z wąsów zewnętrzną stroną dłoni i kiwnął na barmana, żeby dolał mu piwa. 

\- Nie trzeba specjalnej filozofii, żeby cię sprowokować, wystarczy krzywe spojrzenie - pokręcił głową Jaskier. Próbował w jakiś sposób wytrzeć posokę z twarzy przyjaciela, ale ten warczał i prychał, o ile akurat nie odciągał głowy w bok, żeby napić się łyk chmielowego napoju. 

Jak co wieczór popijawę rozpoczął bójką, ponieważ jakiś młokos spojrzał przychylnym okiem na pannę, którą krasnolud już od tygodnia próbował zapędzić w swoje ramiona i na dodatek bezczelnie zaproponował jej kufel grzanego wina. Tego nie wytrzymał. 

\- Mógłbyś czasem panować nad złością. 

\- Panować to ja mogę co najwyżej nad toporem! - zagrzmiał, a kilka osób spojrzało na niego znad kufli. Jaskier tylko machnął ręką, co uspokoiło zmęczoną bójkami gawiedź - nikt nie będzie proponował trunków mojej Tekli. Zwłaszcza taki wypizdek. Mogłem mu zajebać porządniej, to jak zwykle wchodzisz mi w drogę Jaskier. 

\- No wybacz mojemu zdrowemu rozsądkowi! Ktoś musi myśleć za nas dwóch, a że wypadło na mnie, tak spełniam się w swojej roli anioła stróża. 

\- Nie stróżuj mi tu, tylko podaj drugi kufel, będę leciał na dwa - wybełkotał, bekając w środku zdania. 

\- Zaraz będziesz leciał na zero, jak nie przestaniesz mi rozkazywać. Nie pij tyle, przecież Ciri tu jest - ostatni raz Jaskier wyszarpał rękę z mokrym materiałem i usiadł na taborecie obok przyjaciela. 

\- A co to, Ciri nie widziała pijanego faceta? 

\- Wyobraź sobie, że Cirilla jest damą i nie chce oglądać jak zataczasz się, bełkoczesz i obrzygujesz własne gacie - poinformował go bard, szelmowsko zakładając nogę na nogę. 

\- Ty mnie rzygającego nie widziałeś. Zapasów w piwnicach by im nie starczyło, żeby doprowadzić mnie do bełta - odparł Zoltan. 

\- Mam ci przypomnieć ślub Anny? 

\- To na pewno pieczony prosiak mi tak zaszkodził, mówiłem, że nie był dopieczony.

\- Z pewnością - uśmiechnął się Jaskier. 

\- Jaskier! Gdzie jest Jaskier?!- do izby, w której doprowadzali Zoltana do porządku, wpadła przejęta Ciri. Białe włosy zwisały kaskadami wzdłuż jej pleców, a policzki poróżowiały rumianym blaskiem. 

\- Tu jestem! Co się stało królewno? - bard uniósł dłoń i przywołał do siebie młodą damę. 

\- Masz jakieś wstążki? - zapytała z przejęciem. 

\- Wstążki? 

\- Wstążki, tasiemki, chociaż sznurek? 

\- Chyba nie mam - zastanowił się.

\- A te wszystkie ozdoby, które znajdujesz w łóżku po... 

\- Ciiiicho Zoltan - powstrzymał go przed wyjaśnianiem nieprzystających młodej dziewczynie tajemnic - zaraz coś znajdę. Jakiś konkretny kolor królewno? 

\- Obojętnie. I mów na mnie wiedźminko, tyle razy cię prosiłam - naburmuszyła się odrobinę i nadęła rumiane policzki. 

\- No dobrze moja wiedźminko, więc wyruszam w poszukiwaniu wiedźmińskich artefaktów! - zakrzyknął heroicznie i minął pijącego Zoltana. 

Nie musiał długo szukać. Kobiety masowo gubiły u niego różnego rodzaju akcesoria, zanim w jego życiu na stałe zaczął pojawiać się Geralt. Teraz odczuwał pewnego rodzaju stabilizację. Wiedźmin mógł nie wracać dni, tygodnie i miesiące lecz zawsze spodziewał się Płotki z jeźdźcem na grzebiecie. Wracał, bo chyba sam odnalazł w osobie Jaskra jakiegoś rodzaju przystań, choć nie miał odwagi tego przyznać. To takie dziwne, najodważniejszy człowiek jakiego dane było poznać Jaskrowi, bał się zwykłych słów oraz uczuć. 

Wybrał gładką, jedwabną wstążkę w kolorze błękitu. Zdecydował, że będzie pasować do niewinnej urody i pudrowej cery jedenastolatki. 

Pewnie wszedł do pokoju tymczasowego zajmowanej przez Cirillę. 

\- Znalazłem wstążkę, myślę, że będzie pasowa... 

Zatrzymał się w pół słowa i kroku. 

\- Zamknij te cholerne drzwi! - warknął Geralt. 

Jaskier niewiele myśląc wykonał rozkaz, nie do końca mając orientację co takiego właśnie zobaczył. Przecież nic dzisiaj nie pił, nie ma możliwości, by ktoś go otruł, w końcu dzień spedził z przyjaciółmi, przespał całą poprzednią noc jak dziecko, to nie mogły być omamy. 

Zatrzasnął drzwi i zwrócił się w stronę Geralta. Mógłby przysiąc na własną lutnię, że rzeźnik z Blaviken ma upięte w warkocze włosy, zaczynające się tuż nad czołem, dokładnie splecione kłosy, opuszczone na zgarbione ramiona, przytłoczone nadmiarem zażenowania. 

\- Jeśli będziesz się gapił jeszcze dwie sekundy, to wydłubię ci oczy tępym nożem i rzucę na pożarcie topielcom. 

Choć bardzo chciał i tak nie umiał odwrócić wzroku. Widok Geralta w warkoczach nie jawił się nawet w jego wyobraźni, nawet w największej fantazji, bez znaczenia o jakim charakterze. To coś jak jakby zobaczyć czarownicę na herbatce z Radowidem, zwolennikiem religii wiecznego ognia grającego w gwinta z elfem, topielca czytającego tomik poezji, albo skalnego trolla na turnieju szachowym. 

\- Jeśli komuś powiesz, to stanę się twoim największym koszmarem - dalej groził Geralt, już trochę mniej zły, a bardziej zdesperowany. 

\- Gdybym miał sztalugę, to chyba bym to uwiecznił - Jaskier aż usiadł na brzegi łóżka z wrażenia. 

\- Zasadzić ci kopa w rzyć? 

\- To jest takie... Takie... - wstał i podszedł do wiedźmina siedzącego grzecznie w prywatnym salonie na balwierskim Cirilli. Przyjrzał się fryzurze z bliska i nawet złapał warkocz między palce, żeby ocenić, czy aby na pewno nie śni. 

\- Nie dotykaj moich włosów! 

\- Spokojnie, nic ci nie zepsuję.

\- Nie o to chodzi! 

\- To jest... Takie urocze! - pisnął Jaskier. 

\- Błagam, nie... 

\- Wyglądasz jak wojownik ze Skellige, wiesz, syn morskiego wilka, nawet do ciebie pasuje! W końcu jesteś białym wilkiem! Od teraz, kiedy będziesz pływał na Skellige zawsze robimy ci taką fryzurę! Będziesz przyciągał klientów jak afrodyzjak. Wyczuwam spory przychód gotówki. Kupimy ci bardziej dyskretne akcesoria do upinania, bo ta kokardą trochę nie pasuje - złapał za czerwoną wstążkę, którą Ciri związała mu jednego warkocza. Na resztę już zabrakło, pewnie dlatego przybiegła do Jaskra po kolejne - ale gdyby były to takie cieniutkie, przezroczyste żyłki, albo czarne, wąskie wstążki, ładnie odznaczały by się na tle białych włosów. 

\- Możesz zawrzeć jadaczkę!? Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę sie dotknąć do swoich włosów. 

\- Teraz tak mówisz, ale chyba nie chcesz sprawić przykrości Ciri? 

\- Wystarczy, że już raz dałem się w to wciągnąć. Ciri niedługo wraca do domu, a ty nawet nie próbuj nigdy o tym wspominać. 

\- Ale Geralt! 

\- Wara od moich włosów! 

\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że rezygnujesz z masaży głowy? - Jaskier założył ręce na biodra. Często po długich wyprawach wiedźmin pozwalał mu myć jego włosy i wmasowywać w nie jakieś ustrojstwa, których zapachu nienawidził równie bardzo jak potajemnie lubił. 

\- Tego nie powiedziałem - burknął pod nosem. 

\- Bo brak warkoczy równa się z brakiem moich magicznych dłoni na twojej zakutej łepetynie. 

\- Nie drażnij mnie...

\- Możesz sobie warczeć i mruczeć do woli. Od dzisiaj to mój warunek. 

\- Nie zależy mi. Zamknij się i przyprowadź tu Ciri, bo zaraz rozplącze to cholerstwo, a wstążkę wsadzę ci to gardła, tak że wyjdzie ci rzycią. 

\- No i po co tyle agresji? Nie możesz się wreszcie pogodzić, że takie rzeczy ci pasują? - zapytał bard, przeczesując jeden z warkoczy i delikatnie ciągnąc za niego, żeby rozdrażnić Geralta. 

\- Jestem wiedźminem, nie manekinem ćwiczebnym dla balwierza. 

\- Nie możesz sprawić Ciri tej przyjemności i chociaż raz udawać, że coś cię cieszy? - zapytał trochę poważniej, nadal przeczesując, tym razem nie zaplatane jeszcze pasemka włosów. 

\- Nie będę robić z siebie idioty - odparł wiedźmin, ale już spokojniej. 

\- Robisz z siebie idiotę takim oślim uporem. Przecież to tylko zabawa. Wiesz co - przeszedł do przodu i oparł dłonie na twardych udach wiedźmina - i tak jestem z ciebie dumny - powiedział cicho ze słodkim uśmiechem na ustach. 

\- Hmm...- Geralt przewrócił oczami i zwrócił się w kierunku okna, żeby nie musieć czuć wzroku i bliskości barda. 

\- Wprawiasz się w rolę ojca. 

\- Nie muszę się z nią wprawiać. Nigdy nie będę miał dzieci. 

\- Nigdy nie mów nigdy. Poza tym Ciri traktuje cię jak prawdziwego rodzica, już się od niej nie uwolnisz, pogódź się z tym. 

\- Nie chcę się od niej uwalniać. Jest moim przeznaczeniem - przyznał z odrobiną wstydu, ale i szczerości. 

\- Więc dbaj o swoje przeznaczenie. 

\- Czy wiązanie włosów wlicza się w moje przeznaczenie? 

\- Najwyraźniej tak. To bardzo ważne poświęcenie. Dla innych niewinny wybryk, dla ciebie przełknięcie dumy na rzecz czyjego szczęścia. 

Geralt westchnął i znów mruknął pod nosem. Na moment uciekał i wracał wzrokiem na twarz Jaskra. 

\- Ale z masaży nie rezygnujemy... - powiedział tak cicho, że młodszy ledwo dał radę to wyłapać. 

\- Jeśli tak sobie życzysz - uśmiechnął się i przygryzł dolną wargę. Geralt zgrywał niewzruszonego, ale nie umiał już uciec wzrokiem. 

\- Chodź tutaj! Tutaj jest! - drzwi otworzyły się szeroko, a Jaskier cofnął się do pozycji stojącej. 

Do pokoju wpadła Cirilla, a zaraz za nią uśmiechnięty od ucha do ucha Lambert. Przez kolejne kilkanaście minut Zoltan, Jaskier i barman z gospody musieli odciągać wściekłego Geralta od duszącego się ze śmiechu Lamberta. 

W tym czasie Ciri szykowała kolejne wstążki na piękne warkocze.


	2. Przedstawienie (16+)

Geralt zawitał do miasta na wskutek drabiny wypadków. Dawno już nie stracił tyle nerwów na jednego potwora, co więcej miał dostać za niego tak śmieszną sumę, że nie wystarczy nawet na naprawę rozerwanego na wysokości mostka pancerza. 

Upicie się to jedyna rozsądną opcja, jaka przyszła mu do głowy, by zapomnieć o skąpym sołtysie oraz jego zapatrzonej w drogocenne kły Szagłuka żonie. Dopiero po fakcie zdał sobie sprawę, iż stworzenie nie zagrażało przejeżdżającym traktem handlarzom, a jedynie było obiektem westchnień zblazowanej kobiety, która łasiła się na skórzane rękawiczki wykonane z darów natury. 

Wściekał się za siebie za nieuważne zbadanie sprawy, bo choć potwór nie należał do rozumnych i tak czuł, że postąpił niesłusznie. 

Wieczór zgromadził na wielkim rynku spory tłum ludzi, których liczba rosła wraz z upływającym czasem i ilością lanego alkoholu. Podobno miało odbywać się przedstawienie z okazji nocy kupały - wypuszczanie w powietrze świecących lampionów i inne głupkowate tradycje, których Geralt unikał jak ognia. 

Tym razem wymyślili sobie przedstawienie teatralne. Znudzony wiedźmin miał zamiar znaleźć jedynie sołtysa i odebrać swoją zapłatę. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, gdy na scenie, pośród aktorów zobaczył Jaskra. Z tym, że nie zwyczajnego Jaskra, w swoim ciasnym kubraczku w krzykliwym kolorze lecz Jaskra w podkolanówkach, z różowym, wykonanym z piór wężem na szyi, i w bordowym stroju a'la gorset, opinającym ciało. 

Przez moment myślał, że oszalał, albo wypił za dużo trefnego wina. Przetarł oczy ze zdumienia, gdy usłyszał wyraźny głos Jaskra deklamujący rymowane kwestie. 

\- Strój chyba z burdelu wypożyczyli - zarechotał bezzębny mieszczuch z drewnianym kuflem w ręku. Trochę piwa wylało mu się na opasły brzuch. 

\- Sam byś ruchał, aż by dudniło - zaśmiał się drugi.

\- Nie przeczę, trochę to wychudzone, ale takie chętniej biorą od tyłu.

Kilka innych komentarzy rozjuszyło Geralta do czerwoności. Nawet nie pamiętał jak to się stało, że skończył, tłukąc się ze zgrają zaskoczonych nagłą bijatyką obserwatorów przedstawienia. 

Szybko dołączyła do nich straż uliczna. Gdzieś w całym chaosie zgubił widok na Jaskra. 

...

\- Geralt, przestań, przecież to tylko przedstawienie - próbował uspokoić napięte nerwy wiedźmina Jaskier, kiedy weszli do izby w domu barda. Właśnie zawiązywał w pasie długi szlafrok, chowając pod spodem sceniczny strój. 

\- Co oni sobie wyobrażają? Odrażający łachmaniarze - na skroniach pulsowały mu żyły, pocierał skropione potem czoło, z kącików ust spływały mu stróżki krwi. Bard nie podejrzewał, że ujrzy dzisiaj przyjaciela, co gorsza aż tak gniewnego. Nie raz padał ofiarą ordynarnych żartów, grubiańskiego zachowania, nawet usilnych propozycji seksualnych. Ale umiał radzić sobie z takimi przypadkami, lata publicznych występów nauczyły go odpowiednio dobierać słowa, unikać kontaktu fizycznego lub po prostu nie reagować na zaczepki. 

Nigdy nie występował w tak odważnej sztuce jak dziś. Główna aktorka postanowiła zrobić mu prezent i uciekła z miasta wraz z kochankiem w ostatniej chwili, a on pracował nad sztuką zbyt długo, zbyt wiele czasu, potu i łez poświęcił pisaniu tekstów, wierszy, rymów i piosenek. Poza tym wziął od rady miasta sporą zaliczkę i stryczek wydał mu się gorszą opcją niż kilka gwizdów i założenie różanych pończoch. 

Ale Geralt nie wiedział tego wszystkiego. Pewnie myślał, że jak zwykle się nie szanuje i dla własnej ucieszy wystąpił w tak odbiegającej od jego warunków roli. Chciał wreszcie przebrać się z okropnego stroju, ale jak na złość Geralt wciąż krążył po pokoju. Nie ruszał się w obawie przed wybuchem złości i ewentualnym ciosem, bo i tak zdarzyło się nie raz. Wiedźmin, choć człowiek bez powodu nie popadający w złość, również miał swoje odchyły. 

W pewnym momencie się zatrzymał. Złość aż wylewała się niego jak kipiące mleko. 

\- Geralt, po prostu się przebiorę i zapomnisz o tym, co ty na to? 

Wiedźmin spojrzał na niego szybko, by ponownie odwrócić wzrok. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o ciebie. Tylko o tego kto najwyraźniej cię w to wrobił i wystawił na pastwę tej hołoty - warknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. 

Jaskier był w szoku. Czyli Geralt nie uważał, że to jego wymysł? W dodatku brzmiał na zmartwionego, jakby całą wściekłość skierował przeciwko tym, którzy oglądali go w tej żenującej sytuacji. 

\- Czy to ważne? Przecież nic się nie stało... 

\- Stałeś na scenie, ja w tłumie. Słyszałem co mówili... - wymruczał, poruszając palcami w skórzanych rękawicach. 

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że obelgi żałosnych pijaków mają dla mnie znaczenie? - prychnął bard, zakładając maskę cwaniaka. Trochę zaciekawiło go co takiego bełkotali na jego temat, ale wolał nie rozjuszyć Geralta jeszcze bardziej. Obrażanie jego sztuki było czymś naturalnym i normalnym w pojmowaniu pospólstwa. Ludzie łakną pożywki dla własnych uciech i potrzeby wyżycia się. Dawno temu, po wyrzuceniu z uniwersytetu i kilku miesiącach bezowocnych poszukiwań zajęcia, pierwsze próby występów, gwizdy, kawałki jedzenia we włosach i obelgi bolały. Głód oraz brak dachu nad głową dały mu porządną lekcję. 

Dziś słowa krytyki były tylko gorzkim lekarstwem na pustą sakiewkę. Przełykał je i był zdrów jak ryba, póki choroba nie wracała, a on znów musiał przyjąć gorycz. 

\- Gdyby to było zwyczajne obrażanie, zignorował bym to - ściszył pełen goryczy głos Geralt. 

\- Co w takim razie słyszałeś? - Jaskier wstał i rozłożył ręce. Może i wyglądał karykaturalnie w scenicznym stroju, ale przestało go to interesować. Miał prawo dowiedzieć się, co takiego przyczyniło się do tego, że wiedźmin wszczął bójkę ze zgrają pijaków i to bez większej ilości alkoholu, bo artykułował całkiem rozsądnie i składnie. 

\- Nie powtórzę tego. I oni też tego nie zrobią. 

\- Bez zębów i tak będzie im ciężko. 

\- Dla pewności wyrwałbym im jeszcze języki. 

Jaskier westchnął i pokręcił głową. Niczego się nie dowie. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż emocje opadną, a Geralt przestanie pomstować pod nosem na cały świat. Rozejrzał się po pokoju, przypominając sobie, że jego strój został przecież w wozie garderobianym dla aktorów. 

\- Muszę teraz wyjść, ty ochłoń - powiedział, schylając się po cienką, tiulową pelerynę. 

\- Nigdzie tak nie pójdziesz - oderwał się od nienawistnego spoglądania za okno wiedźmin i warknął na barda. 

\- Przed chwilą występowałem tak przed całym miastem. Myślisz, że kilkoro gapiów zrobi mi różnice? 

\- Czy ty rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię? - fuknął starszy. 

\- Dobrze! To będę tu tak siedział do usranej śmierci, aż przestaniesz odstawiać szopki, albo sam idź po moje ubrania! - usiadł na drewnianej skrzyni, założył nogę na nogę i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. 

Geralt przed chwilę milczał. 

\- Nic nie rozumiesz... - odezwał się w końcu wiedźmin. 

\- To mi wytłumacz. 

\- Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, tylko o nich. Martwiłem się o ciebie... Wypowiadali się o tobie gorzej niż o dziwce. Wymieniali se szczegółami co, by z tobą zrobili. Gdybyś teraz tam wyszedł... Sama myśl o tych obleśnych warchlakach, którzy cię dotykają doprowadza mnie do wściekłości - mówił nieskładnie, jakby nie potrafił ułożyć sensownej wypowiedzi, wstydził się, jakby próbował przyznać się do czegoś złego. Szok malował się w na twarzy Jaskra. Trudno było mu uwierzyć w to co słyszy. Martwił się? On? 

\- Umiem o siebie zadbać... 

\- Nie umiesz! Nigdy tego nie potrafiłeś. Na początku miałem to gdzieś, co inni o tobie myślą, czy ktoś ci zajebie, czy cię wychłoszczą za chędożenie obcych żon. 

\- Co się zmieniło? - zapytał ostrożnie. Wstał ze skrzyni i skierował się w stronę okna, gdzie Geralt ciągle uciekał wzrokiem za poszarzałą zasłonę. 

\- Za długo się znamy. Teraz się do czegoś poczuwam.

\- Odpowiedzialność? To chciałeś powiedzieć? 

\- Nie wiem - mruknął pod nosem. 

\- Geralt, spójrz na mnie - powiedział Jaskier, stając obok - nie bój się. 

\- Niczego się nie boję - przymknął powieki i odwrócił głowę w stronę młodszego mężczyzny. 

\- Jestem pewny, że żaden potwór ci nie straszny, ale potwory to nie jedyne, czego można się lękać. 

\- Nie boję się. 

\- Brzydzę cię? - zapytał pewniej Jaskier. 

\- Nie. 

\- Dlaczego pobiłeś tych ludzi? - dopytywał dalej. 

\- Nie ze strachu. 

\- Ciężko mi uwierzyć. Co byłbyś w stanie zrobić, żeby mi to udowodnić? 

\- Niczego się nie boję - powtórzył Geralt, aż bard był w stanie poczuć na policzku jego oddech. Gdyby nie dokuczliwy ucisk w dole brzucha i ciepło zajmujące twarz niczym żar z płomieni ognia, zapewne nie uwierzyłby się, że scena rozgrywa się naprawdę, a nie jest tylko kolejnym z jego wyobrażeń, czy ułudą podczas zbliżeń z innymi ludźmi. 

Postanowił niczego nie inicjować, zaczekać na Geralta, tak samo jak czekał przez kilka ostatnich lat, od czasu, gdy zrozumiał jak bardzo wiedźmin nie jest mu obojętny. Mało mówić o obojętności, nawet przyjaźń stała się przekleństwem, gdy pragnął uczucia tak mocno, że serce miażdżył niewidzialny uścisk, a wypieranie emocji stało się wręcz rytuałem. 

Szaleństwo wkradło się do jego umysłu, wypuszczając ze środka ostatki racjonalności, gdy poczuł na ustach krótki oddech i kolejno kształt warg wiedźmina. 

Może prawdziwy Geralt miał rację i pijane chłopstwo znalazło w nim obiekt swoich cielesnych żądz, napoili go czymś otumaniającym, a teraz stracił rozum i zdaje mu się, że człowiek, którego kocha od lat zainicjował pocałunek. Nieśmiały, taki, jakiego nigdy by się po nim nie spodziewał.

Z jednej strony chciał się z tego wyrwać. Kto wie, kogo znalazłby poza marą. Z drugiej strony zawsze tego pragnął, tak mocno, że nawet spreparowana rzeczywistość stawała się wystarczająca. Opuszkami palców przesunął po policzkach, brodzie i ostrej linii szczęki. Zza zamkniętych powiek, potrafił rozpoznać ich kształt i fakturę, choć nigdy wcześniej nie było mu dane go dotknąć. Szorstkie kosmyki włosów łaskotały go w okolicy żuchwy. Musiał mocno wyciągnąć łydki i unieść się na palcach, bo Geralt był sporo wyższy. 

Odczuwał każde doznanie związane z bliskością. Mrowienie przepływało wzdłuż jego ciała i kumulowało się w dole brzucha. Znał ten stan, jednakowoż zaskoczyła go intensywność z jaką uderzały fale przyjemności. 

To nie mogła być iluzja. 

Ulżyło mu, gdy Geralt ugiął kark, by mocniej złączyć ich usta i nawet objął jego wątłą talię potężnym ramieniem. Tak bardzo pragnął pozbyć się skórzanych rękawic, a najlepiej całego wiedźmińskiego pancerza i wreszcie móc poczuć ciepło bijące od zimnego i oschłego zwykle Geralta. 

Strach i szok mijał. Obaj wczuli się w tę chwilę i zrozumieli, że jest prawdziwa. Jaskier oderwał się na moment od ust wiedźmina, żeby złapać chaotyczny oddech i zaatakować je pod innym kątem. Pewniej objął kark, zaczepiając palcami o białe pasma włosów. 

Prawie pisnął zaskoczony, gdy silne ramiona uniosły jego ciało, jak gdyby nie ważyło nic i odwróciły je w stronę starej, dębowej szafy. Już po chwili opierał się o zamykane na pordzewiałą zasuwkę drzwi mebla, czując się zdominowany łaską lub niełaską białowłosego. 

Nie wahał się wsunąć język między ciepłe wargi. Wyczuł mocny, chmielowy posmak z nutką imbiru po wypitych tego wieczora trunkach. 

Oddech Jaskra załaskotał zabójcę potworów w uchylone wargi, gdy na moment zagubiły się podczas szybkich zmian położenia, ucieczki przez niezamierzonymi draśnięciami zębów, w poszukiwaniu drugorzędnej potrzeby oddechu. Sam nie wiedział co go opętało. To wyglądało jakby oszalał z zazdrości i wściekłości, a teraz to wszystko musiał załagodzić bliskością przyjaciela. 

Zdawał sobie sprawę ze zdrad Yen, wiedział, że cokolwiek zrobi lub powie, ona i tak postawi na swoim i nie ulegnie jego zakazom, czy prośbom. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy przestało mu zależeć. Nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się wściec tak bardzo na kochanków czarodziejki, choć nasłuchał się o nich wiele historii, zdarzało mu się nawet na nich napotykać, a Yennefer nie okazywała skruszenia. Może ci mężczyźni nie byli aż tak dosadni i obrzydliwi jak ,,adoratorzy,, Jaskra, co nie zmienia faktu, że nie powinien zareagować tak ostro z powodu jedynie słów i to w stronę przyjaciela. Nikogo więcej... 

Skoro nie był nikim więcej, to czy powinien czuć taką satysfakcję i ciepło, całując Jaskra? 

Wszystko, zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz jego ciała budziło się do życia z głębokiego snu. Tak długo, jeżeli nie całe życie, czekał na wystarczająco intensywny impuls, który sprawi, że jego ciało zapragnie wszystkiego i nie będzie w stanie się zatrzymać. Nie potrafił tego określić, ale nie było to zwykłe pożądanie, którego doświadczał setki razy. 

Wargi barda muskały drobniutkimi całusami ślady prawie niewidocznych wgłębień na skórze, obok jabłka Adama, nad obojczykami i w dół na linii gardła, aż do granicy jaką wyznaczył mu pancerz. Prawie zaśmiał się na dziecinne kręcenie nosem barda z powodu pełnego rynsztunku na jego ciele. 

\- Geralt... Twój strój mi przeszkadza.

\- Tak, w czym? - sam nie wiedział skąd u niego taka nagła potrzeba drażnienia się z młodszym - mi twój strój przeszkadzał cały wieczór. 

\- Bardzo szybko mogę się go pozbyć. 

Geralt odchrząknął, gdy zabrnął za daleko. Delikatnie przerwał pocałunki i odsunął barda na niewielką odległość. 

\- Jaskier... Właśnie o to mi chodziło, chciałem cię przed tym bronić. 

\- Przed sobą? 

\- Przed wykorzystywaniem twojej naiwności. 

\- Naiwnie wierzyłem, że taka chwila jak dziś nadejdzie, czekałem na nią. Bardzo tego chcę. Pytanie, czy ty również - powiedział bard, opuszczając spojrzenie. Jego policzki przybrały kolor intensywnego różu, a włosy układały się w zupełny chaos. 

Jeśli przyzna się do prawdy, wszystko się zmieni. Nie będą mogli już podróżować razem jak starzy przyjaciele, cała ich relacja ulegnie przebudowaniu. Czy był w stanie poświęcić tak wiele? 

Geralt pochylił się nad Jaskrem i odgarnął z jego czoła grzywkę ciemnych włosów. Wydawał się bardziej kruchy niż niejedna kobieta. Przed ulżeniem swoim popędom w przypadku Yen, nie miał oporów, teraz serce podpowiadało mu, że Jaskier ma dla niego inne znaczenie, może nawet większe. 

\- Nie chcesz mnie? - wyszeptał Jaskier. 

\- Chcę i właśnie o to chodzi - westchnął - przyniosę ci normalne ubranie. Nie wychodź stąd. 

Już po chwili zniknął za drzwiami pokoju, a zaskoczony Jaskier przysiadł na krawędzi łóżka i dotknął swoich warg. Jeszcze nigdy, nikt nie potraktował go z takim szacunkiem. Większym, niż on sam kiedykolwiek potraktował siebie. 

Miłość do Geralta zatrzepotał w jego sercu, a uśmiech ozdobił gorące, zaczerwienione wargi. 

W myślach prosił tylko, aby to wszystko nie okazało się snem. 


	3. Nieplanowany pan młody

To już prawie wiosna minęła, a Geralt po raz pierwszy postanowił zstąpić ze szlaku i odwiedzić stare śmieci. Nasunąwszy kaptur na białe włosy, wszedł do karczmy w Nowigradzie i nie wzbudzając podejrzeń podszedł od razu do karczmarza.

\- Piwo - zamówił i rzucił na blat dwa oreny. Przysiadł na krzywonogim stołeczku, czekając na sowitą porcję trunku.

\- Geralt! Stary druhu! - grzmiący ryk powstrzymał go przed zanurzeniem ust w chłodnej pianie.

\- Zoltan. Jak zwykle na pijackim posterunku - rzekł wiedźmin. Kiwnął głową, witając przyjaciela.

\- Prawy strażnik pozostaje na stanowisku bez względu na czasy! - krasnolud walnął się ciężko na trzeszczącym stołku.

\- Więc jak oceniasz dzisiejsze czasy?

\- Pytasz o politykę, czy to nasze rodzime kartoflisko?

Karczmarz prychnął słysząc pytanie. Zachowanie Zoltana nie raz budziło w postronnych odruch powątpiewania w krasnoludzką rasę.

\- Polityki mam aż nadto, ale wiem, że Nowigrad rządzi się swoimi prawami.

\- Nowigrad Nowigradem, ty byś wiedział co się na zagranicznych ziemiach dzieje.

\- Co takiego się dzieje? - zapytał Geralt, przełykając łyk piwa. Zoltan wzorem targowej przekupy znał i przekazywał dalej niestworzone historie, plotki i informacje z całego kontynentu, właściwie nie ruszając się z karczmy w centrum Nowigradu.

\- No na przykład nasz śpiewający koleżka, nieźle namieszał na dworze w Toussaint - zaśmiał się krasnolud.

\- To wiem nie od dziś.

\- To może mi powiesz, co on tam kurwa robił, że czerwone płaszcze go pojmali i przekazali królewskiej straży.

Geralt odstawił kufel piwa, ale nie wypuścił drewnianego ucha z dłoni. Wzrok wbił w mętny trunek, zmrużył ledwo widocznie powieki.

\- Zwinęli?

\- Czyli nie wiesz! Jaskier jest na dworze królowej. Mały skurwysyn umie się ustawić, bo nie wierzę, że dałby się złapać, gdyby nie wiedział, że Henrietta znowu się podda temu jebalczemu urokowi.

\- Jak to podda - wymruczał.

\- Daj spokój! Kobieta jest w niego zapatrzona jak dziwka w kutasa. Co prawda podobno postawiła mu ultimatum, ale nasz Jaskier wie jak postępować z kobietami - czknął krasnolud.

\- Hmm...

\- Zapytasz jakie ultimatum. A no wiesz, prosty wybór, albo głowa albo kutas.

Geralt odwrócił się do przyjaciela i spojrzał na niego z wątpliwym zrozumieniem na zmęczonej twarzy.  
Wolne kosmyki zwisały mu na czole, podrażniając jego nerwy równie bardzo jak podchody Zoltana.

\- Nie będę zaprzeczać, że chodzi o ścinanie pewnych części ciała. Na szczęście dotyczy to tylko pierwszej części propozycji.

\- Zoltan, do rzeczy - prawie warknął poddenerwowany wilk. Jaskier był w Toussaint, na dworze Henrietty, która chce odciąć mu głowę, albo kutasa, a jego najlepszy przyjaciel Zoltan woli pić i naśmiewać się z bardowego nieszczęścia? Cokolwiek Jaskier straci będzie to dla niego cios nie do przeżycia. W wypadku głowy dosłownie, kutasa tylko w przenośni. Jaskier bez jebania, to jak Yennefer z ludzkimi odruchami emocjonalnymi. Niemożliwe.

\- No to przecież mówię stary wilku! Jaskier ma oddać głowę, albo kutasa. Głowa mu się przyda, a kto nie chciałby do końca życia jebać pięknej Henrietty, w dodatku z tytułem w dupie i koroną na nie ściętej głowie?! - roześmiał się Zoltan - podobno ślub w ciągu najbliższych dni. Nie skłamię, jeśli powiem, że liczę na zaproszenie. Panny w Toussaint myją się częściej niż tutejsi książęta i podobno golą miejsca, gdzie światło dnia nie zagląda. A ja muszę się o tym przekonać. Karczmarz, lej miód! Za mojego przyjaciela, przyszłego króla!

Geralt podniósł się i dopił resztkę alkoholu.

\- Geralt! Gdzie się wybierasz? Stawiam kolejki.

\- Wypij za nas dwóch. Mam sprawę do załatwienia.

\- Tak nagle?

Wiedźmin nie odpowiedział, ostatni raz posłał Zoltanowi obojętne spojrzenie i wyszedł z karczmy. Od razu dosiadł, jedzącej z wiadra zmielony owies Płotki.

Sam nie wiedział co popchnęło go do nagłej decyzji. Na takie wieści nie był gotów, choć samemu trudno było mu się przyznać.

...

W królestwie Toussaint już drugi dzień trwała wielka uroczystość. Ślub królewski zdarzał się niezwykle rzadko, bo królowie i królowe tego obfitego w słodkie dobra kraju, wychodzili za mąż lub żenili się tylko raz i nawet po śmierci współmałżonka nie dane było im zrobić tego ponownie. Takie są tradycje, a tych się nie kwestionuje.

Henrietta doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z prawa i brzmienia jakie bierze na swoje barki w postaci Jaskra jako małżonka lecz serce nie sługa. Mężczyzna, choć momentami nazbyt dziecinny, a dusza jego romantyczna za setki, miał swój niepowtarzalny urok. Rozkochiwał w sobie kobiety i mężczyzn, co więcej udało mu się rozkochać ją samą.

Miłość ta jednak była bardzo specyficzna, bo wraz ze słowem sprzeciwu była gotowa ściąć mu głowę i rzucić na pożarcie niedźwiedziom. Nawet powieka nie drgnęłaby jej, gdyby Jaskier postanowił stanąć w zaparte i odmówić ożenku, ośmieszając ją przed własnym ludem.

Całe szczęście miał w głowie olej i niezawodny instynkt samozachowawczy. Po kilku błazeńskich sztuczkach, jakoby będąc wolnym ptakiem, nie potrafiącym usiedzieć na jednej gałęzi, przyjął propozycję z ucałowaniem dłoni, gdy kat przystawił do smukłej szyi ostrze topora.

Przyjęcie zapowiadające królewski ślub, zgodnie z tradycją miało trwać przez trzy dni. Właśnie mijał drugi z nich, prawie pełna tarcza księżyca zwiastowała lada noc pełnię. Szlachetne towarzystwo, panny dworu i rycerze, zdrowo podchmieleni, opijali kolejny toast za przyszłą parę młodą.

\- Jaskier, może zagrasz coś dla nas na nowej lutni? - zapytała pyzata dwórka, z którą bard miał przyjemność zaprzyjaźnić się podczas wielkiego święta kwiatów. Uwielbiał Eleonorę, przyrządzała najlepsze nadziewane figi na kontynencie, a wspólne wyprawy na zakupowe szaleństwo wspominał jako najprzyjemniejszą część wizyt w Toussaint.

\- Jak nazwałaś mojego przyszłego męża Eleonoro? - Henrietta odstawiła od różowych warg złoty kielich i spojrzała na dwórkę, która podawała śpiewakowi jego instrument.

\- W-wybacz pani... - przestraszyła się reakcji królowej.

\- Ten człowiek jutro zostanie królem! - podniosła głos, tak by sporą część zgromadzonych była w stanie dosłyszeć jej słowa - winniście go tytułować! - była odrobinę pijana, ale nie bardziej niż nakazywała dworska etykieta. Poza tym była głową zbieraniny burżuazji, mogła wszystko.

\- Nie potrzeba, pani mego serca, dziś jestem jedynie Jaskrem, równym naszym gościom - uśmiechnął się do Eleonory, by pocieszyć jej skołatane ze strachu serce. Bała się odpowiedzieć tym samym. Spojrzała tylko lękliwie w stronę Henrietty.

\- Nigdy nie będziesz już ,,tylko,, Jaskrem mój drogi - zwróciła się do przyszłego męża - nie możesz pobłażać w stosunku do braku szacunku.

\- Dla mnie to nie był brak szacunku - pokręcił głową i wstał z miejsca, by zbliżyć się do kobiety - usiądź kochanie. Uznajmy, że to nie miało miejsca. Eleonora na pewno będzie już wiedziała jak ma się zwracać.

Henrietta utkwiła zamglony wzrok w wargach ukochanego, po chwili kiwając na zgodę. Usiadła z powrotem i oderwała od kiści soczystą kulkę winogron, racząc się nią jak sowitym posiłkiem.

Eleonora odetchnęła z ulgą i wycofała się od królewskiego stołu. Jaskier zdążył posłać jej tylko przepraszające spojrzenie.

Cała impreza nudziła go niewyobrażalnie, kiedy okazało się, że nie może ani z nikim rozmawiać, ani grać, śpiewać, rymować, o flirtowaniu nie wspominając. Cała uroczystość przypominała słynne zaręczyny księżniczki Pavetty, jedynie z większym przepychem, bogactwem i kurtuazerią. Dania były egzotyczne, pełne tropikalnych owoców, a wino słodkie do porzygu. Towarzystwo nijakie, muzyka bez polotu, a zamiast upragnionej wolności - duszność, zamknięcie w niezwykle wielkiej, pozłacanej klatce, u boku kobiety, której nie kochał.

Owszem, sypiał z nią nie raz, ale seks, a przywiązanie, zaufanie i przyjaźń razem, były dla niego przeciwległymi stronami tej samej monety. Istniały w tej samej formie, łączyły się ze sobą, ale on nie doznał zaszczytu posiadania całej monety. Mógłby mieć tysiące monet, gdyby istniały takowe o jednej stronie. Byłby wtedy niewyobrażalnie bogaty.

Niestety, świat znał go jako biednego barda, a to chyba o czymś świadczyło. Monety, tak jak prawdziwa miłość, nie mogły składać się tylko z jednej części.

On Henriettę co najwyżej tolerował. Nie była złym człowiekiem, jedynie odrobinę zepsutym własną potęgą. Od dziecka miała wszystko na skinienie palcem. Uważała, że jeśli coś istnieje, to należy jej się tylko z powodu tytułu, lata monarchii nauczyły ją zachłanności i bezkompromisowej postawy. Nie mógł jej o to obwiniać.  
Wpajano jej takie niezdrowe myślenie od samych narodzin.

Może i dla Toussaint postawa, którą reprezentowała, miała potężne znaczenie. Dzięki twardej ręce władczyni, kraj był niezależny, silny, opływał bogactwem i pięknem. Ale on nie był ziemią, przeznaczoną do podporządkowania. Nie potrzebował dominy, która wymusi na nim każdą decyzję, zachciankę, nawet miłość.

Miłość jest albo jej nie ma. Nie mógł zakochać się na siłę.

Z dwojga złego wolał jednak kochać Annę, niż zostać ściętym za tak błahy powód. Gdyby śmierć postanowiła po niego przyjść w formie zapłaty za winy, zrobiłby coś o wiele bardziej heroicznego, głośnego, pompatycznego. Chędożenie królowej nie było tego warte, i niezbyt też godne. Wolał umrzeć z okrzykiem na ustach jako buntownik stojący naprzeciw reżimu, powstaniec, obrońca uciśnionych. To byłoby coś...

Możeby tak wzniecić jakiś bunt.

Wieczór ciągnął się w nieskończoność, minuty zamieniały się w godziny, a noc nie miała ochoty ustąpić dniu. Już wiedział jak czuła się biedna Pavetta, musząc wysłuchiwać potencjalnych narzeczonych, napuszonych samców, łaknący jej ciała i tytułu. Jego oprawcą była piękna i potężna Anna, równie nieprzewidywalna i nieustępliwa jak Lwica z Cintry.

Słabe wino nie pozwalało mu zapomnieć. Obrzydliwa gula słodyczy stała mu w gardle. Zwykły ulepek, nie prawdziwy alkohol. Geralt wylał by tę imitację trunku na głowę właściciela winnicy, z której sprowadzano to obrzydlistwo.

Geralt.

Nie widział go od miesięcy. Pewnie nie miał świadomości co się teraz dzieje z biednym Jaksrem, co więcej nie miał na uwadze się dowiedzieć. A przecież właściwie przez niego znalazł się w Toussaint. Tego też się nie dowie. Ciekawe, czy przez miesiące rozłąki poświęcił mu cień myśli.

Rozstali się w najgorszy możliwy sposób. Do tej pory, po zamknięciu oczu widział wściekłość wypisaną na twarzy Wiedźmina i gorzkie słowa wypowiedziane pod jego adresem jak klątwa. Zarzucił mu ściąganie na jego głowę nieszczęścia i jakby tak przyjrzeć się długiej serii porażek życiowych barda, mogło mieć to sens. Przynosił pecha sobie, innym, być może teraz przyniesie go Annie. Prawdopodobnie powinien ją ostrzec, choć pewnie uznałaby to za wymówkę i przyspieszyła spotkanie z katem.

\- Nadszedł czas na tradycyjną przysięgę przedślubną! - zakrzyknął zdrowo nagrzany, starszy szlachcic.

Świetnie, kolejna tradycja.

\- Nie będzie żadnej przysięgi.

Jaskier miał już potajemnie przewracać oczami na kolejną nic nie wartą przysięgę. Zamiast tego zamarł, słysząc głos tak dobrze sobie znany.

Henrietta zaśmiała się pod nosem.

\- Kto to powiedział? - zapytała.

\- Czy to ważne? Istotne jest tylko to, że nie ma takiej możliwości, by bard został twoim małżonkiem, pani.

\- Wiedźmin... - powiedziała, ciągle czymś rozbawiona. Jaskier wytrzeszczył oczy. Bardziej spodziewałby się ofirskiego możnego, któremu kiedyś zrobił l... nieważne, by ubiegać się o jego rękę niż Geralta we własnej osobie. Skąd wiedział, że tutaj jest i co ważniejsze dlaczego wtrącał się w tę sprawę?

\- Nie dotarły do mnie wieści, że pojawiłeś się na moich ziemiach - pokiwała palcem ubranym w złoty pierścień.

\- Czy to kolejny zwyczaj, że wiesz o każdym, kto przekroczy granice twojego państwa?

\- Każdy nie, tylko istotne osobistości.

\- Czuję się zaszczycony.

\- Nie zawsze istotny oznacza w moim rozumieniu oczekiwany - przerwała ton sielanki, dobrze zdając sobie sprawę, iż wiedźmin wie o jej kipiącej ironii.

\- Nie każdy gość musi być oczekiwany, by go przyjęto. Tego wymaga najbardziej tradycyjna ze wszystkich tradycji, o ile mi wiadomo.

Anna pokręciła nosem i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Jaskrowi.

\- Pojawiasz się na moim zaręczynowym przyjęciu nie zaproszony, chyba nie jesteś wzorem dworkich cnót. Co więcej wypowiadasz się w sprawy mego ożenku, a to już ściąga nad twoją głowę ciemne chmury.

\- Czyste niebo nigdy nie pojawia się nad moją głową, pani.

\- W tej chwili zastała cię ulewa wiedźminie i zamieni się w burzę z piorunami, jeśli nie wyjaśnisz mi swego haniebnego zachowania.

\- Chodzi o barda.

\- To już zrozumiałam. Poza tym przypominam, że jutro na głowie ,,barda,, pojawi się korona, dlatego waż słowa.

Jaskier mógłby przysiąc, że na ustach Geralta pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Jaskier na króla, komedia wszechczasów. Sam by się uśmiał, gdyby kat nie dyszał mu w kark. W sumie to dosłownie, bo Calesto, który na co dzień pełnił tę funkcję stał za jego plecami.

\- Czy coś cię bawi wiedźminie? - zmrużyła oczy. Jaskier widział jak nerwowo podryguje w miejscu.

\- Wybacz wasza wysokość, ale chyba nie przemyślałaś tej decyzji. Z chęcią zobaczyłbym jak Toussaint zmienia się pod jego rządami w kraj kolejnych błazeńskich tradycji, rycerze zmuszeni są nosić zamszowe rajstopy, a damy dworu jaskrawe, ledwo zasłaniające kobiece części ciała skrawki materiału, na targach płaci się uśmiechami, a miast broni, produkuje się bandery z hasłami nawołującymi do zawarcia pokoju, ale resztki dobrej woli, każą mi cię przestrzec.

Płacić uśmiechami? Że też wcześniej na to nie wpadł...

\- Jak śmiesz... 

\- Jaskier nie nadaje się na króla i dobrze o tym wiesz - przerwał jej, nie używając przy tym tytułu, a na to była wyczulona niczym pszczoła na miód.

\- Ty bezczelna bestio...

\- Jeśli to cię nie przekonuje, to od kiedy władca może poślubić kogoś bez tytułu?

\- Jaskier ma tytuł...

\- Którego się zrzekł. Jest zwykłym grajkiem, bawiącym gawiedź i prostaków, czy to jest zgodne z waszymi tradycjami? - Geralt podniósł głos, zwracając się do wszystkich możnych, uczestniczących w przyjęciu.

Świadkowie lękliwie spoglądali po sobie, oczekując, że ktoś odważy się przyznać rację zabójcy potworów. Anna nabrała zdrowego, rumianego koloru. Właściwie to Jaskier zapewniał ją, że tytuł, którego rzekomo się zrzekł, nadal należy do niego, nie został wykreślony z rodowodu, co znaczy, że jest przynależny szlacheckim korzeniom.

Po prawdzie matka załatwiła z urzędnikiem takie formalności już dzień po jego ucieczce z rodzinnego domu.

Spiął się i zacisnął palce na podłokietnikach siedziska.

\- Ukochany... Czy to prawda?

\- Ja... Wiedziałem jak bardzo zależy ci na tytułach... A moja miłość jest tak wielka, iż bałem się przyznać prawdy... bałem się, że mogę cię stracić muzo mega życia, najpiękniejsza Anno - zmyślał na poczekaniu.

\- W takim razie nie pozostawiasz mi wyboru. Choć robię to z ciężkim sercem. Ale ty... Kolejny raz mnie oszukałeś... Bardzie.

\- No co ty skarbeczku... - Jaskier zerwał się z krzesła, kiedy przy jego szyi pojawiło się ostrze miecza.

\- Tylko na to czekałem - wysyczał Olaf, wierny sługa królowej. Zamachnął się szybko, a Jaskier zdążył tylko zacisnąć powieki.

Coś świsnęło, srebrne ostrze przecięło powietrze, wbijając się w miękkie ciało, prawie, że dokładnie na środku zmarszczonego czoła rycerza. Przerażony Jaskier pisnął, gdy otworzywszy oczy zobaczył sztylet wystający z czaszki mężczyzny. Odrobina krwi ochlapała mu policzek, czuł jakby te kilka kropel wypalało mu skórę.

\- Weź mój sztylet! - krzyknął do niego Geralt, wyciągając miecz i szykując się do walki z garnizonem strażników.

Zrozpaczony Jaskier podszedł do leżącego truchła i zaczął się siłować się z tkwiącą w litej kości bronią.

\- Znowu mi to zrobiłeś! - krzyknęła Anna i złapała za nóż do mięsa.

\- Spokojnie kochanie, odłóż to, nie chcę ci zrobić krzywdy - wskazał na nóż i cofnął się o krok. Sztylet Geralta musiał poczekać.

\- Ty mi!? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - wskazała na niego ostrym końcem - ostatni raz robisz ze mnie idiotkę.

\- Nie żebym musiał się jakoś specjalnie starać - dygnął. Twarz Henrietty przybrała maniakalny wyraz i bez dalszych dyskusji rzuciła się na barda. Ledwo zdążył uchylić się przed pchnięciem. Pomogła uszkodzona alkoholem trafność królowej. Chciał wczołgać się pod stół i przebiec z drugiej strony, ale ktoś w ostatniej chwili złapał go za kostkę. Z pewnością nie była to Anna, bo uścisk prawie zmiażdżył mu kości i bez problemu wyciągnął go na powierzchnię, unosząc od razu w górę, jak małe, nieposłuszne zwierzątko.

\- Geralt! - krzyknął, wierzgający się jak ryba.

\- Zabij go wreszcie! - warknęła leżąca na ziemi Anna do swojego kata.

Cios minął go o milimetry, upadł na ziemię, zderzając twarz z paćką, która jeszcze przed chwilą była fantazyjnie przystrojonym ciastem na stole. Wiedźmiński miecz odciął mięsistą rękę kąta, razem ze zwisającym na jej końcu Jaskrem.

\- Twój sztylet - wybełkotał spod warstwy ciasta, kiedy Geralt w pośpiechu zbierał go z podłogi.

\- Rusz się.

Sam nie wiedział jakim cudem udało im się wydostać z zamku pełnego ludzi Henrietty. Wyjaśniło się, gdy przekroczyli już mury miasta. Połowa mijnych strażników była pod wpływem aksji, inni smacznie spali napojeni zapewne jakimś specyfikiem, a jeśli ktoś ostał się przy zmysłach, Geralt natychmiast posyłał go na ziemię nieprzytomnego.

Szli pieszo. Jaskier lekko utykał i wyciągał resztki ciasta z włosów i nosa. Geralt jak zwykle milczał i ani myślał wyjaśniać sytuacji.

\- To ten, dziękuję... - odezwał się Jaskier, gdy światła miasta znikały już powoli za ich plecami.

\- Hmmm...

Znów nastała cisza. Długa i męcząca duża dawką niewiedzy.

\- Geralt, muszę zapytać. Dlaczego?

\- Co dlaczego?

\- Wiesz co.

\- Ciesz się, że jesteś wolny i możesz znowu zatruwać innym życie swoim gadaniem i wątpliwej jakości śpiewem.

\- I tak już nie uwierzę w twoje uciekanie od tematu przez ubliżanie! - podniósł głos i zatrzymał wiedźmina - powiedz prawdę.

\- Nie chciałem, żebyś zniszczył Toussaint.

\- Nie zależy ci na Toussaint.

\- Na niczym mi nie zależy.

\- Ale tu jesteś!

\- I chyba zaczynam żałować! - warknął, pokazując jakieś emocje i ruszył dalej, wyrywając wcześniej ramię z uścisku Jaskra.

\- Przyznaj się, że miałeś wyrzuty sumienia...

\- Co? - zapytał i zatrzymał się wiedźmin.

\- Po tym co ostatnio mi powiedziałeś, przy naszym pożegnaniu.

\- Nie nazwałbym tego pożegnaniem - skrzywił się Geralt. Nadal stał odwrócony do barda plecami.

\- A jak byś to nazwał?

\- Wiedziałem, że i tak znowu na ciebie trafię.

\- Nie prosiłem cię o pojawianie się na moim ślubie.

\- Na twoim ślubie? Słyszysz sam siebie?

\- Chciany, czy niechciany, był moim ślubem. A ty pojawiłeś się i doprowadziłeś do jego odwołania. Takie są fakty.

\- Od kiedy jesteś takim pragmatykiem?

\- Od kiedy masz wyrzuty sumienia?

Słowa Jaskra odbiły się echem w jego głowie. Miał wyrzuty sumienia? Miał i to cholernie utrudniało mu życie. Jaskier jako jedyny nigdy nie stanął przeciwko niemu, dopóki nie poznał swojego przeznaczenia w postaci Ciri, nikt nie był dla niego tak ludzki jak zwykły bard. A on potraktował go jak śmiecia. Nawet kamień miałby wyrzuty sumienia. Ale jak się do tego przyznać?

\- Znalazłeś swoje dziecko niespodziankę? Znalazłeś swoje szczęście, Geralt? - Jaskier podszedł do wiedźmina i spojrzał mu w twarz.

\- Znalazłem. Ale czułem, że mam niezałatwione sprawy, więc wróciłem do Nowigradu. Nie było cię tam...

\- Czyli to ja byłem tą niezałatwioną sprawą.

\- Co robiłeś w Toussaint?

\- Czy to ważne?

\- Co robiłeś w Toussaint? - zapytał ponownie, tym razem bardziej twardo Geralt.

\- Dowiedziałem się zupełnie przypadkiem pewnych informacji o człowieku imieniem Danto. Podobno jest przewodniczącym ugrupowania, które walczy z czarodziejkami i Wiedźminami. Trop prowadził do Toussaint, chciałem chronić Triss i...

\- Bawisz się w bohatera Jaskier?

\- Mam tu dużo znajomości, szybko zdobywałem i formacje, były nam potrzebne...

\- Dużo znajomości, w tym głowę państwa, która chciała cię zabić!

\- Albo poślubić. Wybrałem lepszą opcję.

\- Należysz do jakiejś grupy? - zapytał Geralt - mów prawdę.

\- Ja... To samo wyszło... - czuł jak w oczach zbierają mu łzy. Chciał tylko pomóc, przydać się do czegoś. Myślał, że jego wrodzony urok i wygadanie w końcu się na coś przyda.

Zadławił się powietrzem, kiedy silne ramię przycisnęło go do piersi, jak nic nieważącą szmacianą lalkę. Łzy same płynęły mu policzkach.

\- Nie rycz.

\- Chciałem tylko pomóc... - załkał.

\- Nie baw się w to Jaskier. To nie twoje zadanie.

\- A jakie jest moje zadanie Geralt? Bycie popychadłem do końca życia? - mimo szorstkiej struktury pancerza, tak przyjemnie było czuć pod policzkiem poruszającą się pierś Geralta, jego ciepło, bliskość.

\- Nigdy nie byłeś popychadłem. Nie dla mnie.

Serce Jaskra zamarło.

\- Od teraz będziesz miał swoje zadanie. Nowe zadanie. U mojego boku.

\- Będę ci tylko przeszkadzał - wyszeptał bard. 

\- Ja będę dbał o to, byś był bezpieczny, a ty o moje człowieczeństwo...

\- Jak? - jego serce ponownie zabiło, mocno i twardo jak skała.

\- Po prostu bądź. A nawet jeśli się rozstaniemy na jakiś czas, to nie rób nic głupiego. Obiecaj mi to - Geralt wypuścił go z objęć.

\- Obiecuję - uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Wiedźmin na ułamek sekundy spojrzał mu w oczy, od razu uciekając od kontaktu. 

\- Zostawiłem Płotkę w najbliższej gospodzie, pospieszmy się.

\- Czy z okazji dnia mojego ślubu, mogę się na niej przejechać?

\- Możesz sobie pomarzyć.

\- Ale boli mnie noga!

\- A mnie głowa, nie mów za dużo.

\- Nie chcesz znać szczegółów mojego pożycia z Anną?

\- Niespecjalnie.

\- To ci opowiem.

Geralt westchnął w noc i poprawił broń na plecach. Zapowiadała się długa podróż.


	4. Tajemnicza Lilia

\- A może tak? - zapytała Ciri, nawet odrobinę nie podirytowana czepialstwem Jaskra. 

\- Powinnaś je czymś ożywić. Może kwiat? 

\- I może jeszcze szminka? Mówisz, tak jakbyś mnie nie znał. 

\- Wiem, że jesteś wiedźminką i tak dalej, ale co ci szkodzi zadać trochę szyku? 

\- Czyli co, nie jestem kobieca? - oparła dłonie na biodrach. Czasami za bardzo przypominała Yennefer, na samą myśl po ciele Jaskra przepłynął dreszcz. Znał Ciri od dziecka, właściwie przyczynił się w jakiejś części do jej wychowania. On, Geralt i Yen zastępowali rodziców młodej dziewczyny i każde z nich dołożyło swoją cegiełkę do charakteru dwudziestoletniej teraz kobiety. Właśnie dlatego wydawała się mieszanką ich trzech charakterów, swoich prawdziwych rodziców i jeszcze własnego pierwiastka, który stanowił chyba najtwardszy fundament światopoglądu, czyli oddanie dla sprawy i osób bliskich sercu. Dla rodziny była gotowa na każde poświęcenie, niezależnie, czy jej samej przyniosłoby zgubę. Dlatego tak często obawiał się o bezpieczeństwo młodej wiedźminki. Na przykład teraz, kiedy zjawiła się w jego domu, gdzie spędziła ostatni tydzień i poinformowała go, że niejaka Lilia, o której słyszał po raz pierwszy, poprosiła ją o prywatne spotkanie. 

Dwa słowa klucze natychmiast wzbudziły w nim podejrzenie, wiadomo w końcu jak w jego przypadku kończyły się wszystkie "prywatne spotkania", rzadko w miejscu innym niż łóżko. Z drugiej strony tej cechy Ciri akurat po nim nie przejęła, rozwiązła to ostatnie co byłyby w stanie o niej powiedzieć, jednocześnie nie znając na tyle jej spraw intymnych i nawet nie chcąc się w nie wtrącać. Dlatego stał teraz w największej izbie i razem ze swoją księżniczką wybierał odpowiedni strój, fryzurę i dodatki już drugą godzinę. Nawet nie podejrzewał, że Cirilla potrafi tak bardzo przejmować się wyglądem. 

Nie zauważył tego, kiedy wracała po zakończonym zleceniu oblepiona od stóp do głów warstwą zaschniętego błota, krwi i substancji, których pochodzenia nie chciał nawet znać i potrafiła w takim stanie rzucić się na jego świeżą pościel i zasnąć w obojętnie jakiej pozycji. 

\- Powiedziałem tylko moja droga, że rzadko wpinasz we włosy kwiaty. Nie atakuj mnie od razu, ja tu tylko śpiewam - pokręcił nosem. 

\- Przepraszam - opuściła powieki i pokiwała głową - po prostu zależy mi, by dobrze wypaść. Wiesz jak to jest, kiedy chcesz się pokazać z jak najlepszej strony. Sam stroisz się za każdym razem, gdy Geralt ma wrócić. 

Jaskier wytrzeszczył oczy i poczerwieniał jak polne goździki. 

\- Pierwsze słyszę! Zawsze noszę się elegancko i dystyngowanie, może odrobinę ekstrawagancko, ale to część mojego nieodłącznego stylu młoda damo, a Geralt nie ma z tym absolutnie nic wspólnego. 

\- Tak, tak, pogadaj sobie - kiwnęła na niego dłonią - to jak? Przeplatać wstążkę na dekolcie, czy zostawić taki jak jest? - zapytała, a Jaskier dopiero w tej chwili zauważył jak bardzo się wyeksponowała. 

\- Oczywiście, że przeplatać! - powiedział i zakrył bladą skórę ściągając do siebie kołnierze. 

Wyszła godzinę później, zapewniając, że nie wyjdzie poza miasto, nie wda się w bójkę, wróci zanim zacznie świtać i broń Melitele nie wypije tyle, by nie trafić do domu. 

Jaskier odprowadził ją wzrokiem, spoglądając zza drewnianych okiennic, przycupnąwszy, tak by nie mogła go zauważyć, nawet jeśli się odwróci. Z oddali było już słychać odgłos zaczynającej się zabawy, nawet do jego domu docierał dźwięk muzyki i zapach pyszności sprzedawanych na straganach. Jaskier poczuł się bardziej staro niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Pamiętał, kiedy to jeszcze jego matka wyprawiała go razem z kuzynostwem i dawała reprymendy, których nigdy nie przestrzegał, co więcej robiąc wszystko na odwrót, byle tylko pokazać jaki to nie jest dorosły. Miał nadzieję, że Ciri nie jest aż tak lekkomyślna. Z drugiej strony on był tylko chudym nastolatkiem o wyglądzie niewiasty, ona krzepą dorównywała dorosłym mężczyznom, a ostrością języka Zoltanowi. 

Usiadł przy stole i zaparzył sobie jaśminowej herbaty. Doprawdy brakowało mu tylko szydełka i kota na kolanach, żeby poczuł się jak staruszka. Zdążył zalać wrzątkiem liście i kwiaty, kiedy drzwi jego domu otworzyły się, a do środka jakby nigdy nic wszedł Gerlat. Dobrze, że jeszcze nie zdążył napić się wywaru, bo teraz miałby poparzone usta i język. Czy naprawdę Geralt nigdy nie nauczy się sztuki pukania? 

Instynktownie poprawił na piersi ubranie, przypominając sobie słowa Ciri odnośnie jego fiksacji na punkcie ubioru, gdy na horyzoncie pojawia się Geralt. 

\- Nie wiedziałem, że wracasz - wydukał zza naczynia z herbatą, bez przywitania, gdy wiedźmin usiadł przy stole i rozprostował kości, które wydały przy tym okropny, łamiący dźwięk. Wcześniej odłożył oba miecze. 

\- Muszę zabrać Ciri, cesarz chce ją widzieć. 

\- Nie sądzę, żeby ona chciała go widzieć. Poza tym nie ma jej teraz.

\- To czego chce, nie ma aktualnie znaczenia. Gdzie jest? 

\- Poszła na spotkanie - odrzekł, upijając łyk naparu. 

\- Jakie spotkanie? - Geralt zmarszczył brwi i zdjął rękawice. 

\- Z dziewczyną, znam ją tylko z imienia - Lilia. Zapadło mi w pamięć, bo to przecież ukochane kwiaty Cirilli. Czy to nie fantastyczny zbieg okoliczności, że akurat kobieta o tak znamiennym imieniu stanęła na drodze życia naszej wojowniczki. Myślałem nawet, żeby...

\- Jak to stanęła na drodze życia? - przerwał mu, a na jego obliczu zawitał grymas rozdrażnienia. 

\- No wiesz Geralt, czasem dwoje ludzi staje na swojej drodze niespodziewanie, a ich losy łączy niewidzialna nić przeznaczenia. Może to dotyczyć więzi rodzinnych, a czasem miłości romantycznej, pełnej wzlotów i upadków, zauroczenia, erotyczności i w zależności od tego jak trwała i mocna jest, tak...

\- Wiem jak to działa - warknął.

\- No to co się głupio pytasz? - upił kolejny łyk - a ja się tutaj produkuję swoim cennym głosem. Wiesz, że muszę go przecież oszczędzać na poczet przyszłych ballad...

\- I wypuściłeś ją z obcą kobietą, bez orientacji kim w ogóle jest, ani jakie ma zamiary? 

\- A co, miałem wysłać najpierw kogoś na przeszpiegi? Może zatrudnić Dijkstrę i jego ludzi, albo grupę doplerów? 

\- Albo ruszyć dupę i sam za nią iść, zamiast popijać herbatę - powiedział Geralt i wstał, zakładając na powrót rękawice.

\- No nie wiem, w końcu to jej prywatna sprawa. 

\- Znasz Ciri od kilku lat, zrobiła kiedyś coś odpowiedzialnego?

\- Ja jej ufam.

\- Jej może i tak, ale ta cała Lilia. 

Jaskier zrobił głupią minę i ze zwątpieniem patrzył jak Geralt zbiera się do wyjścia. No przecież nie mógł pozwolić mu iść samemu, jeszcze zaszlachtuję Melitele winną, młodą dziewczynę przez swoje urojenia. Szybko odstawił jaśminowy napar i podbiegł do swoich nowych butów. Ciekawe, czy wiedźmin zauważy. 

... 

Jaskier przyglądał się kiermaszom i z zachwytem wypowiadał się o kiczowatych świecidełkach, mdłych słodkościach i zdecydowanie za słabych trunkach. Geralt za to odstraszał przechodniów groźnym wyglądem i żółcią tęczówek skanujących mijające ich tłumy. Większość rozchodziła się na boki, albo w ogóle uciekała przed potężną posturą wiedźmina, z lękiem spoglądając na jego miecze. W większości byli to młodzi ludzie, uczniowie, studenci wyższych uczelni, albo synowie bogatych mieszczan. Jaskier nie bez dumy uciekał spojrzeniami od młodych kobiet, które posyłały mu nieśmiałe uśmiechy, a te gasły, gdy tylko napotkało ich mordercze spojrzenie Geralta. 

Przeszli prawie cały plac, a Ciri i tajemniczej Lilii nie dostrzegł nawet niezawodny wiedźmiński wzrok. 

\- Wiedziałem - mruknął starszy.

\- Mówiłem, żeby nie opuszczała miasta, na pewno gdzieś tu jest. 

\- Co z tego, że mówiłeś, ona robi, to co jej się podoba. 

\- Skąd ja to znam... - bąknął pod nosem, odbijając się od pleców wiedźmina, gdy ten zatrzymał się na moment. 

\- Masz coś, co do niej należy? 

\- O nie, nie będziesz stosował na niej żadnych sztuczek!

\- Chcesz, żeby coś jej się stało? - warknął wiedźmin, grając na emocjach barda. 

Jaskier westchnął zawiedziony swoją uległością i podał mu mały kwiat, który miała dziś we włosach, a który włożył do kieszeni, gdy zdecydowała się z niego zrezygnować. 

W dłoni Geralta wydawał się taki niewielki jak stokrotka. Jaskier z początku udawał obrażonego, ale potem już z bijącym sercem podążał za starszym, bo kierował się on w stronę murów miasta. Czyli jednak go oszukała, a tak bezgranicznie jej ufał. Zaczynał się trochę obawiać. Może jednak Geralt miał rację i ta cała Lilia był tylko przykrywką kogoś o wiele bardziej niebezpiecznego. Cirilla jak na człowieka o złotym sercu miała sporo wrogów. 

Wyszli poza miasto, ciągle kierując się dalej, w stronę niedalekiego lipowego lasku. Słońce prawie już zaszło, przez moment zapatrzył się w pomarańczowy nieboskłon i wielką tarczę słońca na linii horyzontu. 

\- Jest niedaleko...

Serce barda znów przyspieszyło. Wewnętrznie już szykował się na próbę walki, lub porządną, rodzicielską reprymendę i grożenie palcem, choć nie był pewny, czy Geralt da mu dojść do słowa. Weszli wgłąb lasku, chrust za głośno trzaskał mu pod nogami, ale nie potrafił chodzić tak bezszelestnie jak wiedźmin. Jak to możliwe, że ten byk nie wydawał praktycznie żadnych dźwięków? 

\- Stój - odezwał się cicho starszy. Bard zatrzymał się za nim, nasłuchując ciszy lasu, zakłócanej czyimś niezbyt odległym głosem i... śmiechem. Zmarszczył brwi, żeby lepiej się wsłuchać, ale wiedźmin ruszył dalej, a on nieodłącznie za nim. 

Zatrzymali się dopiero na granicy końca lasku i niewielkiej polany, gdzie po jej drugiej stronie, pod rozłożystą wierzbą siedziały dwie kobiety. Towarzyszyło im światło kilku świec, coś co z tej odległości określiłby jako owoce, butelka trunku i kosz z wikliny. 

Geralt chciał iść dalej, ale bez namysłu chwycił go za łokieć i próbował pociągnąć w tył, między gęstwiny, ale z racji wagi wiedźmina wylądował na jego plecach. 

\- Co robisz? - warknął pod nosem zabójca potworów. 

\- Nie przeszkadzajmy im, przecież widzisz, że tylko rozmawiają... 

W tym momencie usta obu kobiet połączyły się w krótkim, słodkim pocałunku, gdy obca dziewczyna zbliżyła się do siedzącej na trawie Ciri. Kobieta miała długie, blond włosy, powiewały niczym kłosy zboża na wietrze, a na sobie zwiewną sukienkę w kolorze pudrowego różu. Tyle bard był w stanie wywnioskować z dość dużej odległości. 

\- I się całują...

Geralt warknął i ponownie podjął próbę wyjścia z kryjówki lecz Jaskier znając swój brak siły obiegł go dookoła i zastąpił drogę. 

\- Z drogi.

\- Nie.

\- Jaskier.

\- Zmuś mnie.

Gerlat przekrzywił odrobinę głowę, to rzeczywiście zabrzmiało głupio. Mógłby przesunąć go małym palcem i przy okazji zrobić krzywdę. 

\- No spójrz na nie - szepnął - przecież to tylko niewinne zauroczenie. Nic jej nie będzie. Geralt - bard położył dłoń na bladym policzku, żeby zwrócić na siebie uwagę, patrzących za jego plecy nienawistnych oczu. Od razu, gdy spotkały się z jego twarzą, złagodniały - wracajmy. Daj jej być zwyczajnym człowiekiem. 

\- Hmm...- warknął agresywnie i na pięcie zwrócił się w drogę powrotną. Zadowolony Jaskier podążył za nim. 

Zbliżali się ponownie do miasta, a bard co jakiś czas spoglądał na twardą minę wiedźmina i uśmiechał się pod nosem. 

\- Z czego się tak szczerzysz? - nie wytrzymał w końcu. 

\- Ależ z ciebie troskliwy tatuś. 

\- Zamilcz. 

\- Mówię tylko to co widzę. To miłe słowa, doceń je Geralt. 

\- Za to z ciebie nieodpowiedzialny "tatuś" - wysyczał z obrzydzeniem ostatnie słowo. 

\- No cóż, jeden musi być rygorystyczny, żeby drugi mógł pobłażać. Uzupełniamy się. 

Wiedźmin prychnął, ale nie zaprzeczył, wzruszył tylko ramionami. 

\- Geralt, zauważyłeś moje nowe buty? - zmienił temat. 

\- Nie. 

\- Spójrz, podobają ci się? 

\- Nie. 

\- Specjalnie z myślą o tobie wybierałem.

Jaskier nie dawał mu zapomnieć o jednej chwili zapomnienia, gdy kiedyś po pijaku przyznał się, że podoba mu się kolor bordowy. Od tamtej pory kupował praktycznie wszystko w tym kolorze. 

\- Są idiotyczne. 

\- Ooo, czyli ci się podobają! Wiedziałem - zaklaskał w dłonie - mam też bordowy kapelusz, pokaże ci w domu. 

\- Za co... 

Gdy dotarli do domu Jaskra, Geralt przeżył agonię, musząc oglądać nowo zakupione ubrania barda, a także wysłuchać nowego wiersza, a później na odstresowanie wypić trzy kufle wina i zasnął w łóżku barda, wtulając się w jego poduszkę jak dziecko. Zmęczony Jaskier, nie bardzo wiedząc co zrobić, położył się obok, również lekko zamroczony alkoholem. Obudził go dopiero nad ranem cichy szept. Okleił się od umięśnionego ramienia wiedźmina i odwrócił w stronę głosu. 

\- Już jestem - przez mgłę zobaczył uśmiechniętą Ciri - dzięki, że go zatrzymałeś - złożyła na policzku barda szybkiego całusa i pobiegła zmyć z siebie całonocną przygodę i położyć się na zasłużony odpoczynek. 

\- Nie ma sprawy - wymruczał Jaskier, nie zastanawiając się skąd Ciri wie o ich obecności w lesie i ponownie wtulił się w ramię Geralta. 


	5. Wieczna pieśń  18+

\- Nie rozumiem - odezwał się spokojnym tonem Geralt. 

\- Te wiedźminy niby takie mądre, a najprostszych spraw nie rozumieją - obruszył się podpity baron. Potężny brzuch utrudniałby mu siedzenie przy dębowych stole, gdyby nie wycięty specjalnie na jego objętość łuk. Wyglądało to dość zabawnie, gdyby tylko Geralt potrafił się jeszcze śmiać. Cały czas, który zajęła im rozmowa mężczyzna poświęcał na opowieści o swojej ubojni prosiaków, w przerwach obgryzając z mięsa tłusty udziec. Nie trudnym było zauważyć, że wszystko co związane z wszelkiej maści mięsem stanowiło pasję barona, od zabijania, do wchłaniania go w ilościach hurtowych. Beknął potężnie, po czym przetarł wypłowiałym obrusem brudną w omaście brodę oraz wąsy - nie pozwolę, żeby banda klaunów psuła mi interes, rozumiesz? 

\- Nie do końca, przecież to tylko wędrowny cyrk. 

\- Żeby to on kurwa był wędrowny, to zwisałoby mi to na końcu chuja, ale te ośle łby panoszą się tu od kilku pełni, jak nie dłużej - przerwał na odbicie - ja z natury jestem człowiek ugodowy, powiedziałem im, płaćcie odstępne za zajmowany teren i srajcie pod siebie ile dusza zapragnie. Ale czas mijał, a kurwie syny żyją tu jak na swoim. Trzy moje karczmy stoją odłogiem i dwa burdele. Burdele wiedźminie! Mieści ci się to pod tą białą strzechą? 

Geralt wzruszył ramionami. Co prawda w miastach burdele nadal święciły triumfy, jeśli chodzi o miejsce spotkań, schadzek i odskocznie dnia codziennego. Lecz skąd chłopstwo na tak nieurodzajnych ziemiach miało brać mamonę, by płacić kilka orenów za godzinę z byle brudną kurwą, kiedy w domu czekała na nich ciepła pierzyna, grzaniec i kobieta. Nie wdawał się w głębsze dysputy, baron Hwar nie miał do powiedzenia nic, co w jakiś sposób zajęłoby jego myśli. Chciał poznać jedynie cel zlecenia, a jak na razie dowiedział się, że banda podróżnych cyrkowców od kilku miesięcy zajmuje pobliskie pole i zrzesza ludzi, którzy kiedyś zabawiali się w karczmach i burdelach barona. I co z tego? Miał przeganiać cyrkowców? 

\- Nie lepiej wysłać tam mały garnizon? Przegoniliby ich w kilka minut - zaproponował. Zapach niemytych nóg wwiercał się w jego zmysł powonienia, co powoli stawało się nie do zniesienia. 

\- Masz mnie za idiotę wiedźminie? Zrobiłem to dwa dni po tym jak się pojawili. Siedmiu ich było, tylko dwóch wróciło, a jeden to wręcz rozum stracił, do fosy chciał się rzucać. Toż to przeklęte miejsce, tylko tych co wstęp płacą nie krzywdzą. 

\- A może krzywdzą tych, który chcą ich siłą przegonić? 

\- Chuj mnie obchodzi, kogo krzywdzą, a kogo oszczędzają. Czary na nich nałożone - tak powiedział mi druid. A ty zajmujesz się takimi takimi szemranymi sprawami, co to nikt inny się ich nie ima. 

\- Zabijam tylko potwory. 

\- A ktoś ci każe ich zabijać? To byłaby ostateczność - machnął obrośniętą tłuszczem i czarną szczeciną ręką - pozbądź się ich stąd. Cena nie gra roli, płace jak cesarz. 

Po prawdzie ostatnimi czasy wiedźmiński fach nie cieszył się godziwym zarobkiem. Ludzie znajdowali "domowe" sposoby na radzenie sobie z co pomniejszymi potworami, a z większymi i tak zwykle rozprawiał się za pół darmo. Klęska głodu powojennego toczyła się nad ziemiami, choćby i szczere chęci mieli, grosza szukać u nich na próżno. 

\- Sprawdzę to, ale za oględziny też należy się zapłata. 

\- Dostaniesz jak zobaczę jakieś postępy - prawie warknął baron - idź już wiedźminie. Za chwilę zaczną się schodzić goście. 

Zobaczyć wiedźmina na uczcie to podobno pech do kolejnego pełnego księżyca, baron dobrze o tym wiedział. Kazał mu wyjść tylnym przejściem i pojawić się jak najszybciej z dobrymi wiadomościami po zapłatę. 

Geralt nie tracił czasu. Od razu ruszył na spotkanie sławnej trupy cyrkowej, która tej nocy, jak i każdej innej, miała dawać przedstawienie dla sporej grupy gawiedzi. Podobno ludzie z daleka zjeżdżali się na sławne przedstawienia, choć nikt nie był w stanie opowiedzieć, co dokładnie ciągnie go w to tajemnicze miejsce. 

Tłum rzeczywiście okazał się spory jak na niewielką powierzchnię namiotu cyrkowego. 

\- Nie ma już biletów - zatrzymał go wypudrowany na gębie przebieraniec, liczący w wejściu utarg. 

\- Już kupiłem bilet - wymierzył w mężczyznę dwa palce i przesunął dłonią na wprost jego twarzy. 

\- Kupił pan bilet, zapraszam. Miłej zabawy w domu Mariatto. 

Wewnątrz panował zaduch, ale nie nieprzyjemny, jak w izbie, gdzie przyjmował go baron. Tutaj powietrze przesiąknięte było zapachem kadzideł, ezoterycznych woni, odrobinę przypominających niektóre z jego eliksirów. Potrafił wyłapać spośród mieszanki konkretne zioła, ale nigdy nie pomyślałby, by połączyć je w jedno. Został przy samym wyjściu, opierając się o masywny pal, wbity głęboko w twardy grunt. Musieli stacjonować tu naprawdę długo. 

Pochodnie przygasły, by po chwili zmienić odcień płomieni na zielonkawy, nadając ciężkiego klimatu. Wiedźmin chyba jako jeden z nielicznych był w stanie dostrzec co dzieje się w ciemnych zaułkach namiotu, a pojawiali się tam przebrani w ciemne szaty "artyści". Ustawili się z każdej strony w okręgu. Geralt był już pewien, że żadne cyrkowe przestawienia nie mają tu miejsca. Ostrożnie sięgnął w tył po miecz, szykując się na odparcie ataku fanatyków, którzy zapewne tworzyli tę trupę. Jedyne na co musiał pozostać uczulony to magia, która z pewnością tworzyła atmosferę stresu, oczekiwania, mocniejsze bicie serca. Jego medalion drżał zdawkowo, co jakiś czas cichnąc, by po chwili ponownie wyczuwać fale magii. 

Światła zmieniły się w czerwień. Wysunął odrobinę miecz, jego ciało spięło się gotowe do potyczki. Z uwagą obserwował zebrany tłum, każdego z artystów z osobna, podejrzany ruch, jakiś znak. 

Drgnął już w naturalnym odruchu szarży, gdy zatrzymała go melodia. Spokojna, niczym szum letniego wiatru. Pojedyncze uderzenia w struny niosące dźwięk tak wyjątkowy, by koić napięcie, szerzyć aurę spokoju i przyjemności. Jego dłoń bezwiednie cofnęła się od ucieczki do miecza. Pochłonęła go nastrojowość zawarta w prostej, acz ślicznej melodii. Po chwili jednak melodia zanikła, na ułamek sekundy pozostawiając po sobie pustkę, by ciszę wypełnił śpiew. Niemal uderzający swą intrygującą barwą. Słowa tekstu traciły znaczenie, gdy rozbrzmiewał dźwięk czysty, podobny wodzie w górskim strumieniu. 

Po raz pierwszy dane było wiedźminowi zagubić cel, stracić z oczu sens i zaniechać chwycenia za broń. W zamian tego zapomniał o całym świecie, gdy na środku okrągłej areny pojawił się młodzieniec z wiankiem maków nasuniętym na ciemne włosy. W delikatnych dłoniach dzierżył zgrabną, niewielką lutnię, która zdawał się przedłużeniem rąk. Głos wypływający spomiędzy czerwonych warg docierał do niego z każdej strony, stracił orientację. Gdzie znajdowała się góra, gdzie dół, nie miał na tyle siły woli, by skupić się na własnym położeniu w przestrzeni. Jedyne co zostało, to okraszona światłem scena, młodzieniec, czerwone maki i rajski głos. 

Nic więcej. 

...

Obudził się w zagajniku. Z pewnością nie kładł się za spoczynek właśnie tutaj. Pobudzony uderzeniem zimna, potrząsnął głową, starając się przypomnieć sobie, co takiego sprowadziło go do lasu i dlaczego spał na gołej ziemi. Nigdzie w pobliżu nie zauważył Płotki, zniknął także jego sztylet, sakiewka i wiedźmiński medalion. Miecze nadal tkwiły z tyłu pleców. Przesunął wzrokiem po niedalekiej polanie. Obrastały ją kwiaty - białe stokrotki, niebieskie niezapominajki, czerwone maki...

To właśnie one przykuły uwagę wiedźmina. Zerwał się z mchu, odchrząkając słodkim smakiem w ustach, jakby ktoś napoił go przesłodzonym, sfermentowanym winem. 

Dobrze wiedział co robić. Kurwie syny rzeczywiście stosowali sztuczki i dobrze orientował się, kto był głównym prowodyrem całego zajścia. Wmawiał sobie, że to chęć odzyskania własności prowadzi go na powrót do wędrownego cyrku, nie pragnienie, by usłyszeć ponownie głos, nie należący do człowieka. 

...

Jak się okazało, nie wiadomo w jaki sposób trafił do miejsca oddalonego od wczorajszego wydarzenia o dalekie mile, zanim dotarł tam bez Płotki, słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi. 

Namiot stał na swoim miejscu. Nie zeszło długo zanim udało mu się wedrzeć niezauważonym do środka. Wewnątrz zastał tego, którego obawiał się najbardziej. 

\- Nie ruszaj się - wymierzył w młodego mężczyznę, siedzącego na niewielkiej skrzyni, srebrny miecz. Śpiewak podkulił nogi niczym nimfa i pogrywał delikatne melodie na lutni. Mógł nie mieć na piersi medalionu, i tak od nieznajomego biła magiczna aura, czuł ją w kościach, w zapachu powietrza, w miejscu, gdzie powoli toczyło walkę ze śmiercią jego serce. 

\- Jeśli nie będę mógł się ruszać, w jaki sposób mają drgać moje struny? - zapytał, a głos jego za nowo popieścił uszy Geralta. Pokręcił głową. Musiał się temu oprzeć, zwalczał nie takie czary, mierzył się nie z takimi marami zaklętymi w ciała powabnych kobiet, o kształtach przywodzących na myśl stare bóstwa. Nigdy jednak nie widział z bliska kogoś tak specyficznie pociągającego. Jeszcze sam dźwięk, który produkowały jego usta, niejasno przez niego identyfikowany nie z muzyką, a nawoływaniem do posłuszeństwa. Bez krzyku, bez rozkazu, czyste piękno, pełne niezrozumiałych dla niego uczuć, których nigdy wcześniej nie zaznał i widok czerwonych płatków kwiatów. 

\- Masz pozostać nieruchomo, ty i twoje struny. 

\- To naturalne dla mnie grać nieznajomy. Muzyka w podarunku wręcza nam życie, a życie daruje muzykę, czy to nie idealna symbiotyczna całość? 

\- Przestań pierdolić i wstań - ledwo dawał radę utrzymać w dłoniach miecz, choć nie straciły nic na sile, utraciły wolę. 

Mężczyzna posłusznie wstał z niewielkiej, obitej w czerwony zamsz skrzyneczki. Figura jego przywodziła na myśl kobiece kształty, podkreślone dość odważnym strojem. Nie stał prosto, acz odrobinę wypychając biodra w bok, przez co spodnie napięły się na jednym z jego pośladków. Geralt przeklął na siebie w myślach za zauważanie takich szczegółów. Warknął pod nosem i podszedł bliżej nieznajomego, wychodząc zza jego pleców, by ujrzeć jego oblicze. 

\- Okradłeś mnie, nawet nie wiem kiedy i jak - warknął, nie opuszczając miecza. Tak jakby ostrze miało moc silną pokonać magiczne sztuczki. 

\- Nie rań moich uczuć wędrowcze - przy tych słowach delikatnie przyłożył dłoń do piersi - mogę ci zaręczyć, że ani ja, ani żaden z moich braci nie parami się kradzieżą. Jesteśmy uczciwi, w przeciwieństwie do oszustów, którzy wchodzą na przedstawienie za pomocą magii. 

\- Nie jestem jedynym, który używa tutaj magii. Jakich sztuczek stosujecie, by zwabiać tu ludzi? 

\- Sztuczek? Toż to tylko talent. 

\- Nie mam czasu, ani siły, żeby dłużej bawić się z wami w podchody. Straciłem kilka ważnych przedmiotów i konia i czy ci się to podoba czy nie, stało się to przez was. Zwykle nie zabijam rozumnych istot, ale dla ciebie mogę zrobić wyjątek - wypluł słowa na jednym wdechu. Wokół roznosił się kwiatowy zapach. Czuł, że ponownie może utracić nad sobą kontrolę. 

\- Zabijanie to najbardziej z barbarzyńskich czynów. Jesteś gotów stratować swą moralność?

Choć bardzo chciał ignorować, nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od ruchów jego ust, mimiki twarzy, zmieniających się jak w kalejdoskopie emocji, skinięć źrenic w stronę instrumentu, jakby tęsknił, trzymając go w dłoniach. 

\- Nawet nie próbuj - warknął Geralt, wychwytując ten ruch.

\- Nie zagram póki nie zechcesz. 

\- Nigdy nie zechcę. 

\- Nie powinieneś tak łatwo wypowiadać "nigdy", ono może nadejść nawet za chwilę. 

\- Nie znasz mnie, ja ciebie. Tak ma pozostać. Chcę tylko odzyskać swoje rzeczy. 

\- Chciałbym ci pomóc, ale nie posiadam wiedzy na ich temat. Zapytaj rzezimieszków krążących tu jak sępy, zdarza się, że rozkradając nieostrożnie spoczywających w miejscach do tego nie przeznaczonych podróżnych. 

\- Nie sądzę, byś chciał śpiewaku. 

\- Jestem bardem, określenie śpiewaka mi uwłacza. 

\- Gówno mnie to obchodzi. 

Mężczyzna pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, a Geralt mógłby przysiąc, że bardziej naturalnego i urodziwego uśmiechu nie uświadczył za tego życia. Chwila uświadomienia sobie tego pomyślunku wbiła mu ostrze między żebra, po lewej stronie od mostka. 

\- Wydajesz się zdesperowany i niezadowolony z mojego śpiewu, jak i całej działalności, którą prowadzimy. Mogę wiedzieć dlaczegoś tak uprzedzony, nieznajomy? - utkwił niebieskie tęczówki w jego skupionej twarzy. Kolorem przypominały ocean. Czerwony mak, o płatkach od środka mieniących się błękitem oraz uzależniających, ciemnych ziarenkach wewnątrz - czy ktoś chciał, byś pojawił się właśnie tutaj, teraz? - zapytał i postąpił krok w jego stronę. Geralt nawet nie pomyślał, aby zareagować. Miecz sam opadał w dół. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby piękno czerwonego słońca polnych łąk ukryło się za ostrzem oręża. 

\- Jakie to ma znaczenie? 

\- Dla mnie istotne - uśmiechnął się bard - cóż ze mnie za niewychowany prostak! Jam Jaskier, a ty panie? 

Przez gardło już przechodził dźwięk układający się w jego imię lecz zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili. 

\- Przestań! - fuknął, z lekkim przerażeniem zauważając swoją zanikającą wolę. Młody mężczyzna dygnął przestraszony nagłą zmianą tonu. Z uniżoną miną zatrzymał dalszy potok słów, a wygląd ten sprawił w Geralcie natychmiastowy wyrzut. W głębi czuł, że to nie sprawka cyrkowców, że został obrabowany, ale w jakimś celu mamili ludzi czarami, a takie postępowanie nie niosło za sobą dobrych zamiarów z zasady. 

\- Baron chce, żebyście opuścili jego ziemie. 

\- O ile mi wiadomo , to jedyne tereny należne mu to posiadłości w mieście, my zatrzymaliśmy się poza jego obrębem - bard wyjaśnił rzeczowo, jakby spodziewał się właśnie takie powodu pobytu tu samego wiedźmina. 

\- Uważa, że kradniecie klientów jego przybytkom. 

\- Chwalić ludność, iż wybiera sztukę nad burdelmamy z łonowymi wszami. 

\- Myślałem, że przesadza. Ale to co robicie naprawdę śmierdzi mi zakazaną magią.

\- Uwierz mi nieznajomy, nic takiego się nie dzieje.

\- Jak mogę ci wierzyć? Nie pamiętam jak wczoraj opuściłem to miejsce, za to twój widok...

\- Mój widok? 

\- Czułem, że muszę tu wrócić...

\- Dla mojego widoku? 

\- Nie wiem. 

\- Pożądać piękna to nic złego, prawda? 

Niczego bardziej nie pragnął jak zaprzeczyć, ale mężczyzna budził w nim emocje o wiele bardziej intensywne niż niejedna kobieta. Nawet jeśli w grę wchodził czar, nie miał na tyle siły, by mu się oprzeć. Stracił ją wraz z częścią własności i zapewne rozumu. Śpiewak odłożył lutnię, smukłymi krokami pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. Atmosfera zgęstniała niczym mgła unosząca się nad mokradłami lecz w niezwykle satysfakcjonujący sposób. 

\- Jeśli, tylko chcesz, mogę pokazać ci nieznajomy, jakiej używam magii - szepnął, dotykając jego klatki piersiowej. 

Jaskier zrobił krok w przód, niwelując odległość między nimi. W ciągu sekundy sekretne pragnienie wiedźmina ziściło się. Wszystko, zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i wewnątrz jego ciała przebudziło się do życia z głębokiego snu. 

Posiadał doświadczenie w bliskości z wieloma kobietami, nigdy natomiast nie miał mężczyzny. Nieznajomy jednakowoż nie przywodził na myśl brutalnej, surowej natury mężczyzny. Jego ciało oddawało powabność kobiecości, jedwabistej skóry, kwiatowej woni i giętkie zarysowania smukłej figury. 

Prezentował jakąś dwuznaczność - niewinność oraz grzeszność w jednym. Nie bacząc na możliwość agresji, tchórzostwa, czy obrzydzenia ze strony wiedźmina zatopił subtelnie palce między jasnymi pasmami bieli i zahaczał je niczym struny swej lutni. Wygrywał bezgłośną melodię, miłosną pieśń, rozpoczynającą ich krótką historię. 

Na dłuższą sprawę, to co działo się między oboma mężczyznami nie miało prawa bytu, rozumieli to aż za dobrze, choć z różnych powodów decydowali się, by taki ich znajomość przybrała obrót. 

\- To niespotykane - wyszczebiotał, zapatrzony w pojedyncze włosy - czy to czary? 

\- Mógłbym zapytać o to samo - stwierdził niskim, wibrującym głosem Geralt. 

\- Masz wrażenie, że twoja potrzeba to jedynie czar? Jesteś wiedźminem, spróbuj się jej oprzeć - mówiąc to pokonał ostateczną odległość i ostatnie słowo wyszeptał wprost w zaciśnięte usta zabójcy. 

Miast walczyć z pokusą poddał się klątwie rzuconej na zmysły. Dzwięki ucichły, barwy prócz czerwieni maków oraz różu słodkich warg wyblakły, zapachy rozwiał wiatr, jedynie na smaku warg mężczyzny skupił się najmocniej. Utracił wolę nad ciałem, samo wiedziało jak poruszyć się, by przysporzyć największej satysfakcji. Z trudem radził sobie z nadmiarem sensacji, emocje, które całe życie stępił u niego wiedźmiński fach, uciekały, jedna po drugiej, a żadna z nich nie sprawiała, że czuł się gorzej. 

Seks zawsze był uciechą dla ciała, tym razem prosty pocałunek poruszył jego duszę. 

Na twarzy barda nie wyczuwał zarostu, a miękką i delikatną cerę. Specjalnie przesunął palcami po policzku, podbródku, linii szczęki, wyraźniej, acz nie do końca ostrej. Pragnął jak najszybciej pozbyć się ubrań barda, zobaczyć, czy i reszta jego ciała jest tak samo nieskalana pierwiastkiem męskości. Bard cichutko jęknął, czysty, niczym pierwsza pierwsza, dziewicza łza głosem. Dźwięk zawisł między ich mokrymi wargami, pośród gorącego oddechu. 

Tego dla wiedźmina było za wiele. Zrzucił z pleców oba miecze i nieuważnie, byle szybciej zaczął rozpinać pancerz. Bard natychmiast zabrał się do pomocy, zwinnymi palcami, rozpinając sprzączki oraz rzemyki skórzanych pasów. 

Nie odczuł chłodu nocy, ponieważ ciepłe dłonie niefrasobliwie ocierały się o jego nagą klatkę piersiową. Muskały opuszkami twarde mięśnie, poszukiwały fragmentów wrażliwszych na doznania dotykowe.

\- Jak cię zwą wiedźminie? - zapytał, opierając się na silnych ramionach rzeźnika. 

\- Czy to ważne? 

\- Powinienem wiedzieć jak nazwać cię w momencie szczytowania. 

Wyjaśnienie brzmiało lubieżnie, ale z jakiegoś powodu imponowało mu jeszcze bardziej. Bard był bezpośredni, nie obawiał się prawdy, nawet tej onieśmielającej. Żadna kobieta nie wypowiedziała pod jego adresem takich słów. 

\- Geralt. 

\- Geralt - powtórzył szemrzącym głosem - pasuje do ciebie. Brzmi twardo, ale nie władczo. 

\- Twardy lecz nie władczo, lepiej bym siebie nie określił. 

\- Widzisz ile można wyciągnąć konkluzji jedynie z czyjegoś imienia?

\- Nie mów do mnie jakbyś chciał mi coś wytłumaczyć bardzie. Nie jestem dzieckiem. 

\- Więc w jaki sposób mam do ciebie mówić, Geralt? 

\- Oczekuję od ciebie czynów, nie słów. 

Jaskier uśmiechnął się chytrze, a diabelska iskierka wzorem sukkubów napędziła pragnienie wiedźmina jeszcze intensywniej. W najśmielszych snach, nie potrafił stworzyć wyobrażenia uczucia, które rosło w nim po każdym, szybszym niż zwykle uderzeniem serca, coraz mniej równomiernym. Jego wargi muskały drobniutkimi całusami ślady prawie niewidocznych wgłębień na skórze, obok jabłka Adama, nad obojczykami i w dół na linii gardła, aż do granicy jaką wyznaczył sobie odpiętymi guzikami.

Wciąż wypatrując bystrych źrenic młodszego odpiął kolejne dwa guziki pod jego szyją, a ten posłusznie wzniósł w górę obie ręce, dzięki czemu z łatwością udało się zdjąć górną część kostiumu w kolorze maku. 

Geralt nieprzywyczajony do obcowania z mężczyzną, musiał oswoić się z brakiem piersi, a zamiast tego delikatnych mięśni na brzuchu oraz ciemnych włosków porastających klatkę piersiową barda, w dół, aż po linie pasa spodni.

Nie tracąc czasu ponowił wędrówkę chaotycznych pocałunków drażniących wilgotną skórę na szyi i mięśnie ramion, które przerwał zupełnie bezwiedny jęk uciekający z wnętrza bardowego gardła, gdy palce Geralta niechcący zahaczyły o sutek.

\- Czy to właśnie ci się podoba? - diabelnie gorąco wymruczał mu do ucha młodszego, jego oddech wręcz parzył fragment skóry obok małżowiny.

\- Nie bardziej niż tobie - odpowiedział zadziornie. Stając na palcach, sięgnął karku wiedźmina i oplatając go ramieniem połączył ich w najbardziej chaotycznym, grzesznym pocałunku.   
Stróżka śliny zawisła między ich wargami, gdy oderwali się od siebie, szukając powierza. 

Nim wiedźmin spostrzegł jak szybko toczą się chwile zapomnienia, obaj zostali nadzy, a on nie potrafił przejmować się męską anatomią kochanka. Chciał czuć obrzydzenie, pragnął wyrwać się z tego, opamiętać, ale za bardzo zatracił się w niespodziewanym żarze, po raz pierwszy jego niezawodny instynkt został pokonany przez stępione emocje, które wybuchły że zdwojoną siłą. 

Jaskier pociągnął go za sobą w dół. Oparł obie dłonie nad jego głową na ciepłym piasku. Bard był tak piękną istotą, zaczarował jego umysł. 

\- Czego pragniesz Geralt? - wyszeptał, zza przymkniętych powiek spoglądały na jego twarz, dwie rozżarzone niczym węgielki źrenice, ukryte za mglistą zasłonką pożądania. 

Nie umiał dopowiedzieć na to proste pytanie. Oczywiście, że jedyne teraz pragnął to ciasne wnętrze kojarzącego się z uzależniającymi nasionami maku chłopca, ale jak wypowiedzieć to na głos. 

Bard rozumiał, dostrzegł odpowiedź w jego oczach, wyrazie twarzy, przegryzionej wardze. 

Zamiast czekać na ośmielenie ze strony wiedźmina, młodszy podniósł głowę i bez trudu przewrócił poddańcze ciało   
Geralta na plecy, sam usadawiając się na nagich biodrach. Nie obawiał się reakcji wiedźmina chwytając między delikatne palce jego członka. Starał się skupić na wolnych, pocierających ruchach, a penis Geralta twardniał w jego dłoni. Zataczał delikatne okręgi na jego czubku, a ciało zabójcy ledwo odczuwalnie drżało. Nie tracił z oczu skupionego wyrazu z jakim żółte tęczówki obserwowały każdy jego czyn. 

Jaskier pochylił się i nadal zajmując się męskością wiedźmina złączył ich usta. Niechlujne pocałunki i stróżka śliny łącząca ich wargi w przerwach wydała mu się bardzo niegrzeczna. 

\- Geralt, czy jesteś gotowy na wszystko? 

Co miał na myśli, mówiąc o wszystkim? Geralt zatracił kompletnie zdolność myślenia, liczyła się tylko niewielka dłoń dogadzająca mu tak jak żadna z kobiecych, wypielęgnowanych, teraz należąca do bezimiennej niewiasty bez tożsamości. Największe znaczenie miał bard, którego nie potrafił nawet określić jedną cechą. Grzeszny czy cnotliwy, nieśmiały, czy może wyuzdany, kłamliwy, prawdomówny, otwarty niczym księga, tajemniczy... Każda z nich podsycała fascynację, a ta potęgowała doznania. 

\- Odpowiedz mi - zatrzymał się jednostajny ruch, co w sekundzie doprowadziło Geralta do wściekłości. 

\- Chcę wszystkiego - wysyczał. 

\- Wszystkiego?

\- Tylko od ciebie... 

Jaskier uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Jednak to pozorne szczęście nie docierało z głębi serca, a jedynie z cielesnej uciechy. Wiedźmin odejdzie, tak samo jak wszyscy, a on zostanie tutaj na zawsze, zdany na łaskę i niełaskę oprawców. Powstrzymał cisnącą się do oczu łzę i postanowił zatracić się w chwili, którą ofiarował mu nieznajomy, fascynujący wiedźmin. 

Geralt... Piękne imię. Nie mógł doczekać się, aż w końcowej ekstazie będzie wykrzykiwał właśnie je. Był wdzięczny losowi za tę szansę. Opłacało się ukraść medalion i sakwę, by zjawił się tutaj ponownie. 

Nie potrzebował przygotowywać się na przyjęcie ciała zabójcy. Jednym ruchem połączył się z nim, pokonując pierwszy ból, zaciśniętymi dłońmi na umięśnionych barkach. Zfrustrowany spojrzał w dół. Jego kutas był twardy i dopiero teraz odczuł jak bardzo boli i czeka na jakikolwiek dotyk. Na policzkach zapłonął mu ogień, a wnętrze w dole brzucha zacisnęło się w ciasny węzeł. Jęknął niespodziewanie, gdy poczuł palce zaciskające się na jego biodrach, ponaglające ruch. 

Ból szybko miał przerodzić się w rozkosz, a tylko na to czekał. Na policzkach wykwitły mu dwa soczyste rumieńce, czerwony odcień rozprzestrzenił się nawet na podbródek i czoło, na którym wystąpiło też kilka kropel potu. Geralt nie mógł zrozumieć jak każdy aspekt ciała barda może kojarzyć się z makiem. Może mężczyzna był zaklętym w ciało śpiewaka kwiatem. 

Nie bacząc na resztki bólu, Jaskier nie zaprzestawał dawać przyjemności wiedźminowi, czym więcej mocnych pchnięć rozgrzewało go niczym upalny dzień i pełne słońce, tym wyraźniej doświadczał to, co właśnie się z nim dzieje. A działo się wiele i żadnego z tych odczuć nie nazwałby złym.

Zarówno Geralt jak i Jaskier potrzebowali tego jak powietrza, już nawet nie zwykłego zaspokojenia swoich żądz, ale bliskości, stanowczej, ostrej, drapieżnej.

Pchnięcia stały się szybkie, silne, równomierne, idealne. Jaskier czuł, że nie wytrzyma już długo. Na jego ustach majaczyło imię Geralta, coraz to głośniej i bardziej stanowczo. 

W pewnym momencie kontrolowane jęki Jaskra zamieniły się w nieoczekiwany i kurewsko piękny krzyk, a to nie pozwoliło Geraltowi skupić się na uspokajaniu własnego ciała.

Nie minęło wiele czasu, kiedy ciało barda pochyliło się w przód i złapał on w garść ciepłe ziarenka piasku. Spełnienie przyszło do nich obu w krótkim odstępie czasu, brudząc ich wymęczone ciała nasieniem. 

Jaskier opadł na ziemię, układając się przy nagim boku wiedźmina. Przez kilka minut starali się dojść do siebie, milczeli nasłuchując wzajemnych oddechów. 

\- To przez mnie straciłeś medalion i konia. Pokatże ci gdzie są, ale musisz być ostrożny - powiedział cicho Jaskier. 

Wyznanie nie zdziwiło zabójcy potworów z powodu kradzieży, której się dopuścił bard, ale okoliczności i faktu przyznania się do niego. 

\- Bardzie, dlaczego to robisz? 

\- Dlaczego kradnę, czy chędożę się z tobą, choć znam tylko twoje imię? 

\- Żadne z tych. Czuję, że nie chcesz tutaj być. Powiedz mi prawdę. 

Znów milczenie, długie i trudne. 

\- Miałeś rację, to miejsce nie do końca jest pozbawione magii. Ale nie jest ona do końca zła. Zależy jak na nią spojrzysz. 

\- A jak ty na nią patrzysz?

\- Ja... Z tej gorszej strony, choć może nie powinienem. 

\- Nie rozumiem - przyznał zabójca potworów. 

\- Może lepiej będzie dla ciebie, jeśli tak pozostanie. 

Bard podniósł się z piasku i od razu zaczął zakładać na siebie ubrania. Geralt liczył na to, że powie coś jeszcze, ale po kolejnych minutach ciszy, postąpił tak samo. 

Wyszli przed namiot, ciemna noc zapadła na okolicę. Wiatr był dużo bardziej rześki, chłodny i swobodny niż zdawało im się wcześniej. 

\- Możesz zabrać swojego konia, jest przywiązany do wozu za namiotem. Nie ma teraz nikogo prócz mnie, nikt cię nie powstrzyma. 

\- A medalion?

\- Ach, tak - otrząsnął się i wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Niewiadomo czemu, ciągle miał przy sobie lutnię. Dziwne zachowanie zaczynało zastanawiać wiedźmina - jest całkiem ładny. Biały wilk... 

\- To znak wiedźmińskiej szkoły. 

\- To pewno cudowne uczucie podróżować, gdzie poniosą cię nogi, czuć nieskrępowaną wolność, brak przywiązania do ziemskich spraw. 

\- Czasem brakuje stabilizacji. 

\- Każdemu czegoś brakuje jak widać.

\- Czego brakuje tobie? 

Jaskier odwrócił spojrzenie, na ułamek sekundy zawiesił je na lutni. Ta wzbudzała coraz większe podejrzenia na każdym kroku. 

\- To chyba nie ma już znaczenia. 

\- Przeciwnie. Nie jestem zwykłym człowiekiem, potrafię dużo więcej niż ci się wydaje. Wystarczy, że powiesz prawdę, a zrobię wszystko, by ci pomóc. 

Bard zmarszczył brwi. 

\- Wszystko? Dlaczego? 

Nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Przez zaledwie kilka godzin poczuł coś więcej, więź, która w sposób nieznany mu wcześniej połączyła ich losy. 

\- Pomaganie to jedyny sens jaki przynosi moja wolność. 

\- Brak wolności to jedyne co odbiera mi sens. 

\- Czy to klątwa? 

\- Raczej dług... Właściciel cyrku uratował mnie przed pewną śmiercią poprzez zlinczowanie. W zamian zarządał czegoś bardzo cennego.

\- Czego? 

\- Mojej duszy... - wyszeptał - nie mogę stąd odejść. Ta lutnia jest więzią, która jeszcze łączy moje ciało ze światem. Wystarczy, że zostanie zniszczona, a i ja zniknę... Rozwiany przez wiatr. 

Mocny podmuch potargał jego brązowymi włosami. Bał się spojrzeć w oczy wiedźmina. Dalsze pytania mogły doprowadzić go do rozpaczy, a tego nie potrzebował w życiu pełnym smutku. Geralt odejdzie, a on będzie musiał pozostać ze swoją bolesną prawdą. 

\- Jaskier... 

\- Jaskier. Może przedstawisz mi swojego gościa? - niezwykle intrygujący głos przerwał ich rozmowę. Na przeciwko wejścia do namiotu oraz ich stojących blisko siebie postaw, pojawił się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, o lekko łysiejącej czaszce i przeszywającym spojrzeniu, okraszonym niepokojącym uśmiechem. 

\- Panie O'Dimm. To tylko mężczyzna, który zgubił wczoraj w pobliżu namiotu pewien przedmiot. Przybył ponownie, by go odebrać - Jaskier zdębiał, żarliwie zaczął układać wyjaśnienia, ale głos mu drżał, tak samo jak wiotkie dłonie. Cały żar i namiętność zastąpił strach. 

\- A cóż to za przedmiot? 

\- Medalion - odezwał się pewnie Geralt. Mężczyzna nie budził w nim żadnych obaw, choć biła od niego silna, autorytarna aura. 

\- I jak, udało się odnaleźć rzeczony medalion? 

\- Tak. 

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy. Podobało się panu wczorajsze przedstawienie? 

\- Niewiele z niego pamiętam prawdę powiedziawszy. 

\- Zwykle takie wydarzenia zakrapiane są dużą ilością alkoholu, nic więc dziwnego. 

\- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby chodziło o alkohol. 

\- O cóż innego mogło chodzić? Może ty wiesz Jaskrze?

\- N-nie wiem proszę pana. 

\- Widzę, że duża część pańskiej działalności oparta jest na szemranych interesach i może odrobinie magii. 

Jaskier spiął się, słysząc słowa Geralta. Pragnął tylko, by ten odszedł. Żałował jak nigdy, że wyjawił swoją tajemnicę. 

\- Magii? Brzydzę się kuglarstwem, o ile można tak powiedzieć w cyrkowy fachu. Kiedyś parałem się handlem, ale życie płata przeróżne figle - zaśmiał się pod nosem - po czym pan wnioskuje takie niepożądane wnioski, jakoby mój interes był nieuczciwy? 

\- Przeczucie. 

\- Przeczucie... Ktoś o takim przeczuciu nie może być zwykłym człowiekiem. Dwa miecze, medalion, żółte oczy, czyżby wiedźmin... 

\- Hmm...

\- Jaskier ma nosa do zacnych gości. Niesamowitym zbiegiem okoliczności napotkałem cię na swojej drodze wiedźminie. Co powiesz na zlecenie? 

Jaskier pisnął tak cichutko, że tylko wiedźmin byłby w stanie go usłyszeć, gdyby nie drgający ku górze kącik ust mężczyzny. Z pewnością dźwięk dotarł do jego uszu. 

\- Oczywiście za godziwą zapłatę - dodał właściwiej cyrku. 

\- Przyjmuję tylko jedną zapłatę. 

\- Słucham więc. 

\- Moja usługa za duszę barda. Oddasz mu wolność i nie będziesz więcej oczekiwał od niego spłaty długu. 

Jaskier zatoczył się delikatnie w tył i przycisnął lutnię do serca, jakby bał się, że jego oprawca wyrwie mu ją z rąk i zniszczy na jego oczach. 

\- W takim razie, czas zawrzeć pakt...


	6. Skrawek wolności (16+)

\- Chciałabym, żeby był tam przed jutrzejszym wieczorem. Za dwa dni czeka go ceremonia przejęcia opieki nad wschodnimi ziemiami i musi być na tę okoliczność wyspany. 

\- To już nie ode mnie zależy, czy się wyśpi - Geralt miał serdecznie dość paplaniny, która płynęła z pomiędzy warg kobiety niczym wodospad. Usta nie zamykały jej się na ułamek sekundy, ledwie co znajdowała czas, by złapać oddech. 

Wysoka dama o kanciastych kształtach, przywdzianych w dość osobliwy krój bufiastej sukni, prowadziła go krętymi ścieżkami ogrodowych labiryntów. Wiedźmin odwiedził w toku swojej namiestniczej kariery wiele bogatych rezydencji wzorem pałaców. Nie różniły się one od siebie drastycznie. Obowiązkowym elementem każdego był labirynt ułożony z krzewów żywopłotu i ukryte w nim kamienne lub marmurowe posągi oraz fontanny. Standard. 

Po ostatniej wyprawie na Skellige i zapłaceniu żeglarzowi pokaźnego haraczu, bo o uczciwą zapłatę, kwota, której zażądał, nie zakrawała, wiedźmin musiał imać się każdej oferty jaką proponował mu ten brudny świat. A gdzie szybciej i łatwiej zarobić, jeśli nie na dworach szlacheckich paniczyków, dla których odebranie podatku od opornego chłopa było czynem godnym zapłaty. Takich zleceń z zasady nie brał, ale nawet on jeść coś musiał, a kończący się grosz objawił się pewnego dnia jako nieprzyjemna niespodzianka, podobnie do pobudki z rana obok nieurodziwej niewiasty. 

Zlecenie wydawało się proste, dopóki nie napotkał zleceniodawczyni - rozgadanej, wszędobylskiej i zakręconej damy w średnim wieku, która eskortę syna do pałacu w sąsiednim mieście uznała za misję godną królewskiej straży. 

Nie opłacało mu się tłumaczyć kobiecie, że nikt nie napada na władców pierwszych lepszych ziem, zwłaszcza, kiedy jeszcze nie zostali nimi ogłoszeni, ale wchodzić w dysputy z hrabiną Lettenhove, to jak samemu wpychać się do gęby biesa. Po co? 

Płaciła sowicie, jak za króla. Dlatego nie wybrzydzał, tylko w myślach prosił, by dotarli już na miejsce i przestała gadać. 

\- Jeśli dotrze tam bez niepotrzebnego stresu, to i na jego sen możesz mieć wpływ. A musisz wiedzieć, że dowiem się jak wypadł podczas odbierania dokumentów i przyjmowania tytułu. Usłyszę o uchybieniu z jego strony, a ty poniesiesz za to konsekwencje wiedźminie. Bezstresowa podróż to priorytet. Julian i tak nie mógł ostatnio spać, mało co je. Widać, że martwi go obowiązek, który musi dźwigać na barkach, ale przecież każdy z nas posiada osobisty ciężar, własny, syzyfowy kamień, czyż nie? 

Choć nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi, chciał cokolwiek odpowiedzieć. Nie zdążył, bo tyrada potoczyła się dalej, a zakończyła się dopiero, gdy po drodze spotkali służącego, którego posłała dalej z wiedźminem, sama usprawiedliwiając się obowiązkami przygotowywania wyjazdu. Powędrował więc z mężczyzną. 

Wyszli na odrobinę większą przestrzeń, niewielki placyk po środku liściastego labiryntu. Słońce grzało mocno, w powietrzu tworzyły się fale gorącego powietrza, świadczące o upale. Mimo to, ani myślał zdejmować którejś z warstw pancerza. 

\- Paniczu, przyprowadziłem gościa. 

Zwrócił się w stronę, w którą służący kierowała słowa i zaniemówił. Może nie po raz pierwszy, bo brak mowy to jego stan permanentny, ale teraz widok wręcz wyrwał mu powietrze z płuc razem ze słowami, których nie miał zamiaru wypowiedzieć. 

Na kamiennym podeście, w pozycji pół siedzącej, pół leżącej zajmowała miejsce postać mężczyzny, choć gdyby nie wystawione na światło dzienne męskie narządy, nie umiałby w stu procentach stwierdzić jakiej płci owa postać jest. 

Przybrał pozę nienaturalną, musiało mu być niewygodnie, ale dzielnie trwał w ramie niczym malarskie dzieło. Na jego twarzy nie dostrzegł cienia zmęczenia, ani zawstydzenia obecnością obcego. Jego włosy miały odcień ciepłego brązu, przypominały mu kolor jesiennych żołędzi. 

Skóra mężczyzny była gładka jak tafla spokojnego jeziora, jak perła, lekko zarumieniona w określonych miejscach i błyszcząca od promieni słońca. Wydawało mu się jakby jego naskórek mienił się drobinkami jakiś świecidełek, choć mógł to być i pot. 

Twarz nieznajomego wydawał się z dziwnego powodu zszokować go bardziej, niż niezbyt imponujący rozmiar odkrytego przyrodzenia. 

Kształt każdego z fragmentów twarzy pasował do siebie w jakiś satysfakcjonujący sposób, tworząc pełną wdzięku całość. Składał się na nią niezbyt duży nos, pełne okrągłe, rubaszne usta i oczy jasne na równi z niebem ponad ich głowami. Kilka kosmyków z długiej grzywki po lewej stronie twarzy prawie wpadało mu do oka. Na skroniach obok uszu włosy były dokładnie wygolone, a po bokach głowy króciutko ścięte. 

Młody mężczyzna pozostał stałym posągiem, nawet nie drgnął. 

\- Cóż to za gość? - odezwał się inny głos. 

Schowany za wyciętą w żywopłocie podobizną łabędzia nieznajomy był na szczęście ubranym mężczyzną. Jego białą koszulę pokrywały plamy kolorowych farb, tak samo jak ciemne, lekkie spodnie. Co dziwne jego skóra i dłonie pozostawały nieskazitelnie czyste. Koszulę podwinął do przedramion, odkrywając męskie ręce. 

\- Wiedźmin - poinformował, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że jeden z nich jest kompletnie nagi i najwyraźniej nie przejęty całą sytuacją. 

\- Wiedźmin? - głos młodzieńca, który równie dobrze mógłby być posągiem, ponownie wywarł na Geralcie jakieś niezrozumiałe dla niego wrażenie. Był aksamitny.

Mężczyzna podniósł się z podestu i zeskoczył zgrabnie w dół. Wsunął na nogi najdziwniejsze buty jakie w życiu widział, mianowicie pokryte białym futerkiem sandałki na paskach i nieskrępowany własną golizną podszedł do dwójki. 

Naprawdę starał się nie zwracać uwagi na anatomię, która bezpretensjonalnie zwisała między gładkimi nogami mężczyzny. Przecież to tylko ciało, dlaczego się tak zachowywał? Bo to po raz pierwszy widział nagiego mężczyznę? Na królewskich dworach orgie to chleb powszedni. 

\- Mogę poznać twoje imię, wiedźminie? 

\- Wolałbym pozostać wiedźminem. 

\- Hrabina kazała, byś wrócił do środka. Niedługo będziecie wyruszać - odezwał się służący, przerywając zaczątek rozmowy. 

\- Wybacz mi wiedźminie tą swawolną powierzchowność, ale właśnie drogi przyjaciel Alfred tworzy mój akt. Nazywam to wolnością, nie wyuzdaniem. Żyję w zgodzie z naturą, ubieram się, kiedy robi się zimno i kiedy oczy takie jak twoje nie obserwują mnie z uwagą. 

\- Wcale nie obserwuję - prawie warknął na swojego pracodawcę. 

\- Nie tłumacz się. Piękno przyciąga wzrok, każdy go łaknie, nawet ci którzy się do tego nie przyznają. Kochamy to co piękne, a brzydzi nas co szpetne. Ludzką rzeczą pożądać - uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. 

\- Paniczu, matka wzywa...

\- Tak wiem, wiem - machnął od niechcenia ręką w stronę służącego, nie odrywając wzroku od ostrych rysów twarzy wiedźmina. 

\- Alfredzie, podaj mi szlafrok - zaszczebiotał, a kiedy przyjaciel zarzucił na jego ramiona atłasowy, prawie zupełnie prześwitujący materiał zgrabnymi palcami zawiązał go kokardką na wysokości pępka. 

\- Do zobaczenie później wiedźminie - rzucił mu ostatnie spojrzenie bystrych oczu i łapiąc za dłoń malarza pociągnął go za sobą. Geralt ponownie zawiesił się na kształtnych, okrągłych pośladkach, poruszających się w rytm skocznych kroków, dokładnie widocznych pod leciutkim materiałem. 

Wychodziło na to, że to zlecenie nie będzie należało do najłatwiejszych. 

...

Aby podróż była jak najbezpieczniejsza, zdecydowano, że pozostanie tajemnicą, dlatego każdy dodatkowy strażnik mógł wzbudzać podejrzenia. Chcąc nie chcąc wiedźmin został zmuszony, by jako jedyny towarzyszyć młodemu paniczowi w jego podróży ku przeznaczeniu. 

Wyruszyli dwie godziny później. Na szczęście obaj w pełni ubrani, na osobnych koniach, powoli jadąc obok siebie. 

Geralt miał nadzieję, że Julian nie odziedziczył po matce gadulstwa, a o sytuacji w ogrodzie obaj szybko zapomną. Ale jak zapomnieć o czymś, o czym ciągle się myśli, by zapomnieć, przez co właśnie jeszcze intensywniej się o tym pamięta? Co za chory, domykający się krąg. 

Poza tym bez przerwy czuł na sobie wzrok młodzieńca. W myślach przeklinał go najbardziej kwiecistymi wiązankami jakie potrafił upleść jego zwyrodniały słownik. 

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś chciał kogoś zamordować - odezwał się tym swoim jedwabistym niczym prześwitujący szlafrok głosem. A tak gdzie prześwitujące odzienie, tam i blade, smukłe ciało. Czy on właśnie miał objawy szaleństwa?

\- Zaczekaj - burknął pod nosem, mając nadzieję, że to go zamknie. 

\- Płacą ci porządną sumę, chyba nie opłaca ci się mnie zabijać. 

\- Pieniądze to nie wszystko. 

\- Ale skoro wytrzymałeś tyle z moją matką, to teraz musisz przeboleć i mnie. Uwierz mi, jestem trochę mniej męczący - zaśmiał się, całkiem przyjemnym tonem - może porozmawiamy? To umili nam drogę. 

\- Najmilsza jest mi cisza. 

\- Cisza bywa pełną odpowiedzi, ale tylko w towarzystwie, które znasz od podszewki. My się jeszcze nie znamy, a wydaje mi się że możemy odnaleźć wspólny język wiedźminie. 

\- Jedyne co mamy ze sobą wspólnego to rasa ludzka, a to i tak za dużo. 

\- Skąd wiesz, że nie jestem elfem? - zachichotał. 

\- Wiem jak wyglądają elfy. 

\- Domyślam się, pewnie jako wiedźmin widziałeś dziesiątki stworzeń o odmiennych rasach. Toż to trwoga dla mej duszy buntowniczego podróżnika, który odwagę trzyma jedynie w sercu, a wypuścić jej na zewnątrz nią ma sposobności. Czy wiedźmini czują trwogę? 

\- Nie. 

\- Żałuj więc, trwoga to nie czysty strach, to coś jak grzeszny kuzyn strachu, erotyczny odpowiednik. We trwodze można się zanurzyć, jak w balii chłodnej wody i czerpać satysfakcję z dreszczyku, który przeszywa ciało. Coś na wzór ekscytacji, czułeś ją kiedyś wiedźminie? 

\- Strach, czy trwoga to jedno i to samo. Paraliżuje i odbiera zdrowy osąd. Nie widzę w tym nic ekscytującego. 

\- A jest coś co cię ekscytuje? 

\- Nie. 

\- Och, błagam - mimo, że nie patrzył mu w twarz, widział, że młodzieniec przewraca oczami - dlaczego jesteś taki prostolinijny? 

\- To mój styl bycia. 

\- Dosyć to przygnębiające. Mogę prosić cię, byś podał mi swoje imię? Ciężko mi zwracać się do ciebie po profesji. 

\- Nie musisz się w ogóle do mnie zwracać. 

\- Ale może zdarzyć się taka potrzeba - nie dawał za wygraną. 

\- Geralt. 

\- Dziękuję ci Geralcie. Czuję się teraz o wiele lepiej, jakbyśmy znali się lata. Ty pewnie będziesz potrzebował więcej czasu, aby mi zaufać, ale spokojnie. Jestem bardzo cierpliwy, mimo mojej rozgadanej natury. Potrafię czekać aż druga osoba będzie gotowa otworzyć się przede mną choćby i wieczność. W każdym jest coś wyjątkowego. Wiesz, ludzie są jak woda. Rzeka wydaje się ciągle taka sama. Ludzie przychodzą i odchodzą, zapełniają tłumy, anonimowe jednostki, miliony takich samych na pozór kropel. I nigdy nie będzie nam dane poznać historii każdej kropli, która mogła spłynąć z górskiego strumienia, wydostać się z wnętrza ziemi, czy spaść z wysokiego nieba.   
Ty wydajesz mi się kroplą zmrożoną w postać lodowca, skruszenie cię siłą nie uwolni cię od bycia lodem. Ale może wystarczy trochę czasu i ciepła. 

Geralt słuchał słów mężczyzny, starając się być obojętnym. Ale może w wielu głupkowatych słowach zawarł trochę prawdy. I to znając go zaledwie kilka godzin. 

\- Mogę zadać ci parę pytań? Nie będą męczące, a czas szybciej nam minie. 

\- Jak chcesz. 

Był pewny, że się uśmiechnął. 

\- Twoje włosy są białe z natury? 

\- To wynik mutacji. 

\- Czytałem o nich. To chyba nic przyjemnego - zamyślił się młodszy. 

\- Nie. 

\- Ale poradziłeś sobie z tym i jesteś teraz świetny w swoim fachu. 

\- Nie wiesz tego. 

\- Gdybyś nie był, nie rozmawiali byśmy teraz. Brak profesjonalizmu u wiedźmina równa się śmieci. Nie mam racji? 

\- Hmmm... - młodszy wydawał się nie być takim głupim, na jakiego wyglądał. 

\- Dlaczego eskortujesz mnie, zamiast zabijać potwory? 

\- Jest nieurodzaj potworów. Takie czasy. 

\- To chyba dobrze. 

\- Dla mnie niekoniecznie. 

Zadał jeszcze kilka pytań, z których parę zakrawało o osobiste, jak pytanie o związki z ludźmi, odczuwanie emocji, czy ulubiona potrawa. 

\- Możemy się zatrzymać na postój? Muszę tam, gdzie król chodzi piechotą - zapytał trochę nieśmiało. Myślałby kto, że odczuwa jakikolwiek wstyd. 

Geralt bez słowa zatrzymał się i zsiadł z Płotki. Wtedy młodszy zrobił to samo i na dłuższą chwilę zniknął w pobliskich krzewach. 

Czas mijał, a młody hrabia nie wracał. W końcu, niezależnie od sytuacji w jakiej go znajdzie, postanowił interweniować. Przeszukał okolicę, ale jak się okazało młodszy zniknął. 

\- Idiota... - warknął przez zęby. 

Albo został pojmany, albo uciekł. Za każdą z obu opcji miał zamiar nakopać mu w rzyć. Skupił się na śladach, które prowadziły co raz dalej i dalej. Zbliżał się wieczór, a on nadal nie odnalazł irytującego paniczyka.   
Mimo szybkiego tempa i wyraźnych śladów nie był w stanie go dostrzec. Temperatura złagodniała, uschnięte trawy łamały się pod jego stopami. Na szczęście ślady nie odbiegały daleko od traktu i nie zapuszczały się w las, bo tam, po ciemku nie miałby już raczej co po nim zbierać, a Grabina Lettenhove postarała by się o najgorszą z możliwych śmierci za niedopełnienie obowiązku. 

Jakaś maleńka iskierka głęboko wewnątrz, nie chciała też żeby nie opierzonemu władcy coś się stało. Może dość głupkowatym sposobem, ale gadał z sensem. Śmierć z rąk bandytów, czy jako rozszarpane mięso przez przypadkowego potwora nie przystała komuś... takiemu. Sam nawet nie potrafił go do końca określić. Oczywiście wzbudzał irytację i szargał napięte nerwy Geralta, ale z drugiej strony kto tego nie robił, a on dodatkowo w sposób dość... 

Urokliwy? 

Nawet nie wiedział, że zna takie słowo. Warknął sam do siebie docierając po śladach do wiejskich zabudowań. Z małej gospody na rozstaju dróg docierał mocny aromat słodkiego wina i dźwięki muzyki. Pojedynczy instrument i dość przyjemnie dla ucha układający się ton melodii. 

Bez zastanowienia wtargnął do środka. Musiał jednak przystopować, bo jak się okazało zebrał się tam pokaźny tłum i swoją gwałtownością mógł kogoś niechcący zdeptać, większą część stanowiły bowiem młode kobiety. Z wyżartych przez korniki desek zbito prowizoryczną scenę, a na jej zwieńczeniu, rozanielony syn hrabiny trzymał w dłoniach coś na kształt lutni, o ile Geralt trafnie rozpoznał instrument i wygrywał prostą melodię, układając do niej na poczekaniu swobodną pieśń o podróży w nieznane. 

Nie bacząc na tłum, począł przedzierać się do samej sceny. Lekki pomruk poniósł się wśród zaczarowanych słuchaczy. Nikt jednakowoż nie okazał się na tyle odważny, aby go zatrzymać. Dopiero, kiedy stanął przed sceną, młodzieniec przestał brzdąkać i spojrzał na niego, pod dobrodusznym, lekkim uśmiechem ukrywając cząstkę rozczarowania. 

\- Szybko mnie znalazłeś Geralcie.

\- Za wolno - próbował być spokojny. 

\- No cóż, zgaduję, że moja podróż w nieznane dobiegła końca. 

Nie odrzekł nic, nie było takiej potrzeby. 

\- Dziękuję państwu za przyjemne chwile nad kuflem piwa, w waszym szacownym towarzystwie, toż to zaszczyt dla mnie grać dla tak wytrawnych i wiernych słuchaczy - zwrócił się głośniej s troje tłumu. Kilka panien z pierwszych rzędów westchnęło smutno, ale dla niego starały się uśmiechać, a nawet wdzięczyć. 

\- Dziękujemy za występ szanowny Jaskrze! - krzyknęła jedna z nich. 

Jaskrze? Co za durny pseudonim. Raczej chwaście, mały, kujący, denerwujący chwaście, wyrastający nawet na litej skale. 

\- Może przyjdzie mi jeszcze kiedyś dla was wystąpić, nie znamy ścieżek, którymi prowadzi nas...

\- Starczy - mruknął pod nosem Geralt i chwycił go za fraki, ściągając ze sceny. Echo zdumienia poniosło się po sali, gdy wyprowadzał go z karczmy jak nieposłuszne dziecko. 

Nie odezwał się, aż dotarli do Płotki i konia Juliana. Było kompletnie ciemno, mieli sporo opóźnienia. 

\- Co to w ogóle miało być? - starał się nie podnosić głosu wiedźmin. 

\- Ucieczka kontrolowana. Wiedziałem, że mnie znajdziesz - odrzekł, już nie tak śpiewnym tonem jak wcześniej, głaszcząc konia po kasztanowej grzywie i dając mu połowę marchwi, którą musiał zwinąć z karczmy. Drugą połówkę trzymał w dłoni, zapewne dla Płotki. 

\- Narobiłeś mi kłopotu, po drodze do gospody mogli cię napaść, nie wspominając o potworach. Niedaleko są mokradła. 

\- Ale nic się nie stało - powiedział obojętnie, a to już zupełnie rozsierdziło Geralta. 

\- Nic? Gdyby coś się jednak stało, twoja matka poćwiartowałaby mnie na drobne kawałki. 

\- Nie dałbyś się jej. Z resztą, byłaby zbyt zrozpaczona, żeby kogokolwiek obwiniać. Wie, że nie darzę życia zbytnim szacunkiem. 

Geralt obejrzał go z góry na dół, poruszając w złości dolną szczęką. Co to niby miało znaczyć? 

\- Ty akurat mimo wszystko powinieneś wiedzieć jak to jest dostać życie, którego się nie chce. Niewielu zostaje wiedźminami z własnej inicjatywy. Tak samo jak synem hrabiny. Mamy to co mamy, ja chciałem tylko na moment od tego uciec. 

\- To kim jesteś, to twój obowiązek, niekiedy nie można od niego uciec.

\- Myślisz, że tego nie wiem? Ale kto zabroni mi szukać ulotnych chwil szczęścia? Dostałem lutnię, jestem szczęśliwy - uśmiechnął się pod nosem - jest cenniejsza niż wszystkie wykonane przez najlepszych mistrzów na dworze. Ma w sobie cząstkę wolności. 

Prawie, że ze czcią zawiesił instrument u boku konia. Po czym podszedł do Płotki i dał jej drugą połowę warzywa. Normalnie nie pozwalał jej dotykać nikomu, ale koń ze smakiem zajadał marchew z dłoni Juliana. Nawet on nie miał serca, by jej tego zabraniać. 

\- Z resztą, na dworze nie przystoi mi grać na lutni, podobno to prostacki instrument. Mężczyźnie to w ogóle nie przystoi. To będzie nasza tajemnica, co? 

Geralt nie był pewny, czy zapytał Płotki, czy jego, bo wzrok cały czas utkwiony miał we łbie konia. 

\- Hmm... 

\- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz - pogłaskał zwierzę ostatni raz i podobnie jak wiedźmin wsiadł na konia. 

Przez chwilę jechali w ciszy. 

\- Obozowałeś kiedyś na wolnym powietrzu? - zapytał niby to od niechcenia. 

\- Żartujesz? Matka nie pozwalała mi spać nawet poza własnym pokojem. 

\- Jest późno, musimy rozbić obóz i rozpalić ogień. 

\- Naprawdę? - zapytał, jakby nie dowierzał, że pytanie mu się nie przyśniło. 

Zamiast odpowiadać wstrzymał konia i zsiadł z niego, uznając skwer pod wysokim, rozłożystym klonem, kawałek od traktu za odpowiednie miejsce. Jego medalion nie drgał, nie wyczuwał, by w okolicy czaiło się jakieś niebezpieczeństwo. 

\- O Melitele! - Julian prawie wyrżnął na twarz, schodząc nieostrożnie z konia. Zachwiał się lecz Geralt złapał go za łokieć i podciągnął w górę, równocześnie rozglądając się po okolicy - mogę rozpalić ogień?! 

\- Nie, jest zbyt sucho, ale zbierz gałęzie. 

\- Tak jest! - z zapałem wyrwał drobne ramię z uścisku i zabrał się za szukanie materiału na opał. 

Misternie ułożona konstrukcja gałązek prezentowała się średnio, ale na upartego można było nazwać to paleniskiem. Kazał obłożyć je kamieniami, a sam odszedł na kilka metrów, żeby upolować pierwsze lepsze, małe zwierzątko. Zanim wrócił do ,,obozowiska,, obdarł królika ze skóry, bo jak domyślał się, Julian widział martwe zwierzę jedynie na półmisku, upieczone i ani trochę nie przypominające już żywego stworzenia. 

Nie wiedział jakim cudem, ale młodszy zdążył pobrudzić sobie twarz i rozedrzeć aksamitny, wyszywany złotymi nićmi strój, a to wszystko przy układaniu paleniska. Pokiwał głową i przygotował mięso do pieczenia, nabijając je na ostry kij, po czym, by rozpalić ogień podał je Julianowi. Ten wzdrygnął się przyjmując ,,podarunek,,. 

Mięso piekło się nad ogniem, a oni siedzieli przy ognisku w błogiej ciszy. Młody hrabia przyglądał się syczącym płomieniom, smagającym letnie powietrze, a Geralt co jakiś czas rzucał mu spojrzenia, aby przekonać się, czy nadal wgapia się oczarowany w coś tak zwyczajnego jak ogień. 

\- Masz tam jakieś wizje, czy co? - odezwał się, nie wytrzymując. 

\- Można tak powiedzieć - uśmiechnął się i zwrócił oczy ku niemu. Odbijający się w błękicie pomarańcz wyglądał dość intrygująco - nigdy nie zwracałem uwagi na palenisko w wielkim kominku w sali balowej, ani u siebie w pokoju. Wydawał mi się czymś nieistotnym, był udomowiony i posłuszny jak ja. Ten jest dziki, spójrz jak płomienie pną się ku niebu, jak iskry uciekają niesione przez wiatr daleko w nieznane. Nie wiemy nawet gdzie dopłyną, kogo napotkają. Ten ogień ma duszę buntownika. 

Wiedźmin nic nie odrzekł. Wszystko co mówił Julian było dla niego głupie i abstrakcyjne, ale i w jakiś sposób trafne. 

\- To najwspanialsza noc, jaką pamiętam od wielu lat - rozmarzył się młodszy. 

\- Jest inna. 

\- Wyjątkowa. 

\- Inny nie zawsze oznacza wyjątkowy. Przekonasz się, że spanie na gołej ziemi to nic przyjemnego, a komary są nie do zniesienia. 

\- Nawet ból może być wyjątkowy, o ile potrafimy tę wyjątkowość dostrzec. Ty tego nie doceniasz, bo to twoja codzienność, obowiązek, wszystko co staje się rutyną traci wyjątkowość, o ile nie chcemy o niej pamiętać. Uwierz mi, gdyby nie szacunek do matki przekupiłbym cię teraz, byś puścił mnie wolno i pozwolił odejść. Wymazałbym z pamięci przeszłość i starego Juliana. 

\- W takim razie ty też nie umiesz dostrzec wyjątkowości w swoim obowiązku. 

\- Chyba nie. Ale dzięki tobie poznałem rąbek tajemnicy innego życia. I nigdy o tym nie zapomnę, Geralcie. 

Przez dłuższą chwilę pochłonęła ich cisza. 

\- Myślisz, że trzy dni odsunięcia obowiązku bardzo rozjuszą twoją matkę, jeśli ładnie wytłumaczysz jej to w liście? 

Oczy Juliana zabłysnęły niezdrowym blaskiem. 

\- Mówisz poważnie!? A będziesz przez te trzy dni nazywał mnie Jaskrem? 

\- Nie. 

\- Nie bądź taki! Biorę się za pisanie listu! 

Zerwał się z miejsca, żeby z torby wyciągnąć kawałek pergaminu oraz pióro. 

Już wtedy Geralt zaczął zastanawiać się, czemu w ogóle to sobie zrobił.


	7. Przyszłość

\- Jak możesz nie widzieć problemu?! - Jaskier prawie wychodził ze skóry. Ledwo zdążył zawiązać na biodrach prześcieradło rzucone wcześniej na podłogę. Geralt pochłonięty własnymi myślami wygrzewał nadwyrężone mięśnie w ogromnej balii z gorącą wodą. Zupełnie nie przeszkadzało mu, że wrzątek parzy jego skórę.

\- Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi wcześniej!? - zdesperowany przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w maleńkim poręcznym lusterku, które miał ze sobą wszędzie. Było jego przyrządem pierwszej potrzeby, zaraz po lutni. Tam gdzie Geralt wyciągał miecz, on dzierżył lusterko. Kiedyś udało mu się nawet znokautować nim pijanego wieśniaka.

\- Nie uznałem tego za istotne - odparł leniwie Geralt i wyciągnął w tył szyję, aż zachrzęściły mu kręgi. Bard skrzywił się na ten okropny dźwięk łamanych kosteczek.

\- Jeśli to nie jest istotne, to ja nie wiem co jest? - rozłożył ręce - ja się staram tuszować jak mogę mijające lata, a tu taka niespodzianka. Przecież to jakiś koszmar. Jak ja się teraz pokażę publicznie? A jutro miałem zagrać na ślubie hrabiny Lutte i co teraz jej powiem? Jakie jest moje wytłumaczenie?

\- Za bardzo to przeżywasz. Ja jakoś nie narzekam.

\- Ty to co innego.

\- I mam tak od dawna.

\- Nie o to chodzi - zawstydził się bard, a na jego policzek wpłynął całkowicie młodzieńczy rumieniec - tobie to po prostu pasuje. U mnie oznacza coś z goła innego.

\- Nie rozumiem o co ci chodzi.

\- Minęło już tyle lat odkąd się poznaliśmy - Jaskier przysiadł owinięty w prześcieradło na krawędzi balii. Palcami składał rąbek białej szaty - te lata nic nie zmieniły jeśli chodzi o ciebie. Jesteś dokładnie taki sam jak w dniu, gdy ujrzałem cię samotnie siedzącego przy stoliku w karczmie. Dokładnie ta samą twarz, ta sama sylwetka, młodzieńcze ruchy i zacięcie w kocich oczach. Ten sam Geralt, w którym się zakochałem - ściszył głos, jakby nadal bał się tego wyznania.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem w czym problem - pokręcił delikatnie głową wiedźmin. Poprawił się w balii, rozbryzgując odrobinę wody na podłogę.

\- Jesteś taki niedomyślny! - niebieskie tęczówki Jaskra przesunęły się ku górze, jakby miało to dodać mu cierpliwości do mężczyzny swego życia - bystre, zacięte oczy, a jednak niewidzące - wskazującym palcem przejechał wzdłuż lekko garbatego nosa Geralta. Tendrgnął z przyjemności, ale starał się to ukryć kolejnym ruchem w wodzie.

\- Musisz mi wytłumaczyć - powiedział starszy.

\- Spójrz na mnie, Geralt - ponownie rozłożył ręce i wstał. Prześcieradło zsunęło się z jednej strony na szczupłych biodrach - co widzisz?

\- To jakaś zagadka? - zapytał beznamiętnie, otwierając jedno oko Geralt.

\- Tak, jeśli zgadniesz, wygrasz roczny zapas piwa. Skup się!

\- Hmmm... - Wiedźmin zmierzył go wzrokiem złotych tęczówek, z góry na dół, powracając tą samą drogą. Na każdej części ciała zatrzymywał się przez dłuższy czas, śledząc z uwagą najdrobniejszy ruch. W pewnym momencie bezwolnie przygryzł dolną wargę, co Jaskier przyjął wykwitającym jeszcze intensywniej rumieńcem. Teraz pokrywał już policzki, czoło, a nawet ramiona. Czy Geralt musiał nalać do balii takiego wrzątku? Teraz płonie tu z gorącą, jest parno.

\- Długo jeszcze?

\- Daj mi to zapamiętać - powiedział starszy, ale tego bard już nie mógł mu przepuścić. Złapał za własną koszulę i rzucił nią w twarz Geralta, a przynajmniej taki miał zamiar, bo zaatakowany złapał ją bez najmniejszego problemu.

\- Naprawdę tego nie widzisz? - zapytał bezradnie.

\- Widzę, ale nie wiem, czy mówimy o tym samym. Może skończysz te zgadywanki i wytłumaczysz mi o co chodzi?

\- Starzeję się, o to chodzi!

Jakoś wcześniej Jaskier nie zwracał na to uwagi, ale kiedy Geralt zapytał dziś, czy zauważył, że na skroni ma siwe włosy, wpadł w panikę. Z przerażeniem zauważał krok po kroku kolejne oznaki starości - lekko podkrążone dolne powieki, małe zmarszczki w kącikach oczu i ust, tyłek już nie tak jędrny i twardy jak kiedyś i te nieszczęsne włosy, których znalazł więcej niż tylko te na skroniach. Białe jak śnieg, bielsze nawet od tych wiedźmińskich.

Jeszcze godzinę temu kochał się ze swoim mężczyzną w najlepsze, a teraz przeżywał wewnętrzną agonię. Zaczynał w myślach dokładnie liczyć minione lata. Dlaczego nie przykładał do tego wagi wcześniej? Przecież był już grubo po czterdziestce, a dla niego wiek nie będzie łaskawy jak dla Wiedźmina.

Podczas, gdy Geralt po skończeniu dziewięćdziesięciu lat będzie miał twarz trzydziestolatka, on jako zramolały staruszek co najwyżej poprosi o napisanie za niego listu, podanie okularów, albo wezwanie kapłana do ostatniej posługi.

Czy to nie oczywiste, że Geralt będzie się go brzydził? A może już tak jest. Jego przerażenie sięgnęło zenitu. Nawet nie zauważył, że wiedźmin wstał z wody i wyszedł, zupełnie nagi podchodząc blisko. Biło od niego gorąco, nie tylko pod wpływem wrzątku, ale nie mógł się na tym skupić.

\- Jaskier...

\- Nic nie mów, wiem o co chodzi - zdesperowany spojrzał z dołu, oczami pełnymi łez.

\- Naprawdę? Bo ja sam jeszcze do końca nie wiem.

\- Nie musisz mieć sentymentów, ja już nie posiadam złudzeń. Odejdę, nie jesteś mi winien wyjaśnień. Daj mi chwilę, muszę się jedynie uspokoić - przyłożył dłonie do rozgrzanych policzków, gdy zagubił wzrok pod własnymi nogami, a tam różnica w wielkości ich ciał przyprawiła go jak zwykle o grzeszne myśli. Już nie miał prawa ich posiadać.

\- Mógłbyś przestać przeżywać i posłuchać co mam ci do powiedzenia, czy wolisz jeszcze wygłosić jakąś tragiczną mowę?

\- Dobrze. Przyjmę wszystko, Geralt. Nie oszczędzaj mnie.

\- Zabrzmiało to jak obietnica, ale nie to mam teraz do zaoferowania.

\- Do zaoferowania? - zaczął Jaskier, ale słowa same uciekły w zapomnienie, kiedy gorąca dłoń Geralta ujęła jego policzek. Złote tęczówki zahipnotyzowany go bliskością oraz intensywnością.

\- Nie każ mi wygłaszać błazeńskich wyznań. Powiem to raz, a ty masz słuchać i przyjąć to do swojego romantycznej głowy napchanej bzdurami. Nie jesteś stary, nie jesteś w połowie drogi, żeby tak stwierdzić. A nawet, kiedy przyznam ci rację, że możesz nazwać się staruszkiem, to będę obok ciebie, żeby napomknąć ci, że masz nie nadwyrężać palców na lutni, ani karku oglądając się za młodymi niewiastami, że masz wypić swoje pierdolone zioła i nie pałętać się po karczmach. Ale to za wiele, wiele lat. Teraz jesteś młodym mężczyzną w kwiecie wieku i jeszcze raz powiesz, że chcesz odejść, to osobiście każę ci iść obok Płotki od Nowigradu do Velen, żebyś się przekonał ile jeszcze masz siły. Zrozumiałeś? Bo więcej nie powtórzę.

Zszokowany Jaskier pokiwał ostrożnie głową.

\- Czy... Czy to była bardzo okrężna droga, żeby powiedzieć mi, że jestem atrakcyjny i że mnie kochasz bez względu na wiek?

\- Rozum to jak chcesz - wzruszył ramionami Geralt, ale jego blade policzki pokrył cień różu. W oczach barda ponownie wezbrały łzy. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia zarzucił ręce na szerokie barki wiedźmina i stanął na palcach, by dostać do uchylonych zachęcająco warg. Geralt nie czekał z odpowiedzią. Ujął go w pasie i delikatnie pociągnął w górę.

\- Kocham cię, Geralt. Ale coś czuję, że w siwych włosach będę wyglądał lepiej niż ty.

\- Możliwe. Na razie jeszcze długo się o tym nie przekonamy.

\- Ale kiedyś się przekonamy, prawda? - zapytał w nadziei na potwierdzenie wspólnej przyszłości.

\- Prawda.

Później w pokoju, zamiast płaczu rozbrzmiewał już tylko śmiech Jaskra i chlupot gorącej wody.


	8. Uczeń i mistrz

\- A właściwie to co takiego zrobił ten gryf? - zapytał Jaskier, a trochę wina wylało mu się między zębami.

\- Jest gryfem, kurwa. To mało?

\- Niewiele, zważywszy na to, że to również żywe stworzenie.

\- Z choinki się urwał, czy co? - zapytała krzepka wieśniaczka, która została wybrana jako przedstawicielka uciśnionego chłopstwa - pan jest wiedźmin, czy nie?

\- Jestem - wypiął dumnie pierś. Ale od niedawna iskiereczko i jeszcze się wdrażam w ten interes - puścił do kobiety oczko, a ta mimo swej twardej powierzchowności zrobiła się rumiana na brodzie i piersiach.

\- Zamknij się. Ile? - łypnął na niego Geralt i kiwnął na kobietę.

\- Rozsądnie - prawie błagała ich sarnimi oczami. Widać gadanina Juliana wytrąciła z równowagi jej kobiecą stronę - błagam. Nie stać nas nawet na najemnika, co dopiero dwóch wiedźminów. Po prawdzie to myślelimy, że jeden przyjedzie.

\- Uczę go. Możesz policzyć jak za jednego.

Julian zapewne złapałby się oburzony za serce, gdyby nie współczucie skierowane do chłopstwa. Sam żył jako szlachcic, póki ojciec nie oddał go do wiedźmińskiej szkoły, ale chłopstwo zawsze było mu bliskie. Grywał z wiejskimi dziećmi w kości. Nauczył się od nich przeklinać, choć nigdy nie używał nabytej wtedy wiedzy. Wypowiadał się zbytnio kwieciście i przede wszystkim za dużo, co niezwykle drażniło jego opiekuna - Geralta z Rivii.

Bo choć młodziutki wiedźmin został wzięty pod skrzydła przez Vesemira, tak po odbytej w ekspresowym jak na wiedźmińską naukę treningu i próbie traw, którą przeszedł bezproblemowo, to białemu wilkowi, stary nauczyciel powierzył dalsze szkolenie Juliana.

Młodzieniec miał w sobie dar. Prócz niebanalnej siły, ukrytej pod niepozorną posturą, okrutna próba traw nie pozostawiła na nim jarzma, nie ukryła emocji. Julian przeżył ją jako jeden z niewielu poddawanych próbie tamtego roku, co jako jedyne zostawiło na nim piętno. Jednego dnia miał przyjaciół, by kolejnego utracić ich bezpowrotnie i oglądać zmasakrowane ciała podczas pogrzebu. Istniejące emocje stały się przekleństwem w jego fachu, dlatego ten, który opanował je do perfekcji musiał dawać mu nauki, dopóki nie zobojętnieje na żal i krzywdę. Okrutna prawda rządziła wiedźminami, a Julian jeszcze jej nie poznał.

Bycie wiedźminem, to nie zabawa, przekonał się o tym po śmierci przyjaciół. Ale nadal walczył, a musiał się temu poddać.

\- W takim razie, 30 orenów? - powiedział słabo, ściszając głos.

\- Umowa stoi!

\- 50 - zatrzymał go Geralt.

Kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy.

\- 40, panie wiedźminie.

\- 45.

\- Geralt, daj spokój.

\- Nie wtrącaj się.

\- Ja też będę zabijał tego gryfa i mówię 40! Stoi! - siłą pociągnął białego w górę.

Wsiedli na konie i odprowadzenia przez wzrok wieśniaków pojechali wzdłuż traktu.

\- Znowu się wtrącasz, kiedy negocjuję - warknął Geralt - ile razy mam cię upominać, żebyś się zamknął?

\- Nie możesz negocjować stawek z arystokratami? Z czego niby mają ci zapłacić ci wieśniacy?

\- Wystarczy, że złożą się po kilka orenów, to nie majątek. To nasza praca. Dają nam zapłatę za wykonaną robotę, nie jałmużnę.

\- Ale może raz...

\- Jestem twoim nauczycielem i masz podążać za mną. Taka była wola Vesemira.

\- To, że jesteś nauczycielem nie znaczy, że mam ślepo za tobą iść, mam swój rozum.

\- Zwykły rozum nie wystarczy, masz myśleć jak wiedźmin.

\- A nie mogę być wyjątkowym wiedźminem?

\- Nie.

Poruszył nosem z irytacji i wyjechał przez Geralta, miał dość jego skrótowych odpowiedzi, pełnych niezrozumienia dla jego wewnętrznych potrzeb. Czy wiedźmin nie mógł mieć serca? Przecież czuł jak bije w jego piersi, a w obecności Wilka bije nawet szybciej niż powinno. Z jednej strony go fascynował, z drugiej drażnił. Robił wszystko, aby go do siebie zniechęcić i czasem musiał przyznać, że mu się udawało. Jeszcze w Kaer Mohren zdarzało im się spotkać na placu treningowym do fechtunku. Zawsze budził w nim podziw. Potężny, złotooki potwór. Na sam widok robiło mu się gorąco. Do tego ten spokój, opanowanie, zimne spojrzenia, przywódczy ton, oszczędność w słowach. Wszystko tworzyło otoczkę powściągliwego stróża, który czuwał nad biednymi, opiekuna, zimnego, ale gotowego poświęcić życie dla ratowania słabszych. Ze sztywnym, ale prawym kręgosłupem moralnym.

Może i taki był, ale do tego doszedł jeszcze, bolesny czasem w skutkach profesjonalizm, odpychający brak kontaktu, umiłowanie towarzystwa swojego konia bardziej niż ludzi i co teraz wyszło na jaw jeszcze upartość oraz skąpstwo.

Wszyscy usuwali mu się z drogi. No może oprócz niego i chyba tę tworzącą się między nimi więź dostrzegł papcio Vesemir, ku rozpaczy Wilka i radości Juliana. Na pierwsze zlecenia wysłał ich więc w duecie.

\- Nie oddalaj się, jesteśmy niedaleko gniazda.

\- Dobrze tato - przewrócił oczami - radzę sobie z mieczem lepiej niż ty.

\- Nie sądzę.

\- Bo nie mieliśmy nigdy pojedynku. Ale położyłbym cię na łopatki.

\- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie.

\- Dlaczego? To też zła cecha?

\- Możesz być pewny swoich możliwości, jeśli chodzi o potwory, co do rozumnych stworzeń, nigdy nie lekceważ przeciwnika.

\- Potwory też są rozumne, na swój sposób.

\- Nie możesz tak myśleć.

\- Chcą tylko przetrwać. Jak my wszyscy.

\- Zabijając ludzi.

\- Nie jeśli nie wchodzi im się w drogę.

Geralt zamknął oczy i wziął głęboki oddech. Skoro ma przetrwać tak kolejne kilka tygodni musi wstąpić do sióstr matki Melitele po zioła na uspokojenie. Inaczej zostawi tego szczyla w pierwszej lepszej karczmie, zakneblowanego, żeby więcej nie ranił świata swoją gadaniną. Szkoda, że to tylko mrzonki.

Wjechali w wąski wąwóz, ledwo na szerokość trzech koni. Poruszali się gęsiego. Przynajmniej Julian w końcu zamknął jadaczkę. Bardzo dobrze, bo echo skał mogło nieść jego głos daleko, a nie potrzebowali zwracać na siebie uwagi. Widzieli już zwieńczenie wąwozu i światło na jego końcu, kiedy cień nad ich głowami zerwał ich twarze ku górze. Zatrzymali wierzchowce, nasłuchując. Nieprzenikniona cisza niosła tylko suchy chrust wraz z wiatrem. Płotka poruszyła niespokojnie grzywą. To samo koń Juliana. Głupek nazwał go Pegaz.

Julian cofnął dłoń za plecy, by pochwycić za miecz i w tym momencie na ich głowy spadł grad strzał. Jedną z nich odbił miecz Geralta, kolejna trafiła pegaza w zad, na co zareagował bolesnym rżeniem i niespokojnym skokiem. Młodszy wiedźmin starał się go jakoś uspokoić.

Wtedy z góry żwawymi skokami stoczyło się na sam dół kilka postaci. Bez problemu okrążyły ich z każdej strony w ciasnym przesmyku. Wyglądali na ludzi, jedynie bardzo krępych i gibkich jakby z gumy. Bez problemu zeskoczyli po wyrwach w skałach z samej góry wąwozu na dno.

\- Kim jesteście? - zapytał jeden z nich, z brodą do pasa zaplecioną przy ustach w maleńkie warkoczyki.

\- Szukamy Gryfa, podobno grasuje na tych terenach.

\- Nie ma tu żadnego gryfa, lepiej odejdźcie w pokoju.

Julian zeskoczył z konia i podszedł do strzały wbitej w skórę zwierzęcia. Z podróżnej torby wyciągnął maleńką buteleczkę i zaczął próbować wyciągnąć gryf.

\- Zraniliście Pegaza - wyrzucił im bezczelnie.

\- Trzeba było nie wjeżdżać na nasze tereny.

\- Próbujemy was ratować, gryf poluje na tych terenach. Głusi jesteście? - zareagował ostrzej Geralt.

\- A wy ślepi? Nie ma tu żadnego gryfa. Jeśli nie chcecie mieć pokłutej rzyci jak ten koń, to wypierdalać w podskokach.

\- Zaraz ja was w coś ukłuje wypierdki - wtrącił się Julian. Na punkcie Pegaza miał prawie taką samą obsesję jak Geralt Płotki - trzeba było strzelać we mnie, ale nie w mojego przyjaciela.

\- Słyszeliście, konia ma za przyjaciela. Może od razu za babę go weź, będziesz go jebał, kiedy dusza zapragnie.

\- Zamknij się i won, bo nie ręczę za siebie - warknął Biały wilk. Miał dość tej dyskusji i straty czasu.

\- My się chyba nie rozumiemy. Wąwóz i gryf należy do nas - odezwał się inny z ludzi.

\- Podobno nie ma tu żadnego gryfa - mruknął Julian, opatrując ranę Pegaza.

\- Zamknij się Gustaw.

\- Wygadał się - złapał go za słowo Wilk - teraz mówić, gdzie go macie i czemu nie jest na wolności.

\- Po co miałby być na wolności? Żeby tacy jak ty go ukatrupili? My go strzeżemy, ma młode.

Julian spowolnił ruchy i spojrzał na jednego z ludzi. Czyli nie wykorzystywali gryfa, a wręcz przeciwnie, zapewniali mu bezpieczeństwo. Nie widział w ich oczach kłamstwa, ale skąd mógł mieć pewność?

\- Myślicie, że wam uwierzę? - odezwał się starszy wiedźmin - trzymacie go jako broń. I zaprowadzicie nas do niego - użył na nich aksji.

\- Nie działają na nas wasze sztuczki skurwysynu, a gryfa możesz sobie powyobrażać. Za chuja cię tam nie doprowadzimy.

\- Geralt, może lepiej odejść? - napomknął Julian. Nie chciał walczyć z ludźmi, kimkolwiek byli i jakiekolwiek mieli zamiary. Wolał załatwić to pokojowo.

Geraltowi zaszli jednak za skórę. Nim się spostrzegł wiedźmin stał już na swoich nogach, a każdy z nieznajomych, uzbrojonych po zęby rzucił się na nich w wir walki. Było ich wielu, ale jakoś potrafił wyczuć, który akurat szykuje się do ataku, jak uderzy, nawet z jaką siłą. Bez problemu parował każdy atak, ale okazało się ich być więcej niźli się na początku spodziewali, a kiedy walka rozgorzała na dobre, stracił orientację i wymierzył trochę za dużo siły i precyzji w obronę.

Z przerażeniem zobaczył jak na końcu ostrza jego miecza, z szeroko otwartymi przerażonymi oczami i ostatnim tchnieniem stoi człowiek. Zwykły, ledwo żywy człowiek. Z ust jego wypływały strumienie krwi barwiąc kołnierz posoką. Patrzył na niego przerażony, czekając na koniec. Widział jak ulatuje z niego dusza, jak zatacza się w tył i pada martwy. Ktoś rzucił się na niego od tyłu, ale nie miał już w sobie woli walki. Poddał się.

Wróciło do niego to okropne uczucie, którego doświadczył w noc próby traw. Kiedy był zmuszony słyszeć krzyki przyjaciół, oglądać ich śmierć i ciała wolne od dusz. Cierpienie zacisnęło mu krtań. Nie znał tego człowieka, co nie znaczy, że nie miał on rodziny, przyjaciół, dzieci, domu. Odebrał komuś miłość i sens. Geralt znokautował jeszcze trzech, a reszta uciekła.

On ciągle stał w jednym miejscu. Wypatrywał powiększającej się z każdą sekundą kałuży krwi. Oparł czoło o grzbiet Pegaza, kiedy poczuł jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy, gubiły się pośród siwej grzywy zwierzęcia.

\- Julian.

\- Ja chyba nie potrafię.

\- Musimy znaleźć tego gryfa.

\- Nie.

\- To nie podlega dyskusji.

\- Nie mogę...

\- Nie możesz się zatrzymać.

\- Właśnie zabiłem człowieka, Geralt! Mogę dostać kilka minut, żeby to w spokoju przeżyć?! - jego krzyk poniósł się daleko przez wąwóz. Nie tak to sobie wyobrażał.

\- Nie możesz tak przeżywać każdego przeciwnika. Wybrali walkę.

\- Ale nie zabijanie.

\- Nie wahaliby się na twoim miejscu.

\- A skąd wiesz? Nawet gryfa nie chcą zabić.

\- Bo jest im do czegoś potrzebny.

\- Przestań zachowywać się jakbyś pozjadał wszystkie rozumy. Jesteś zabójcą, ale i człowiekiem. To musi w tobie być. Spójrz na tego martwego mężczyzna i powiedz, że nic nie czujesz. A jeśli nie to spójrz na mnie i powiedz, że nie czujesz obrzydzenia do krwi, którą mam na rękach.

\- Nie czuję.

\- Nie wierzę.

\- Nie czuję, bo to tylko jeden z wielu. Nie mówię, że masz przestać czuć, ale masz to robić odpowiedzialnie. Zabijesz jeszcze nie jednego człowieka, bo to się zdarza, kiedy jesteś wiedźminem - przerwał na moment - czuj, ale wobec tych, których powinieneś. W nich ulokuj swoje uczucia. Resztę poświęć temu co robisz. Zabijesz jednego bandytę i gryfa, ale uratujesz pięćdziesięciu wieśniaków, na których ten gryf by zapolował, a zrobiłby to na pewno.

\- Niczego nie można przewidzieć.

\- No właśnie. Nawet zabijania, a może zwłaszcza zabijania.

\- Muszę - przerwał na moment, zagryzając wargę - muszę o tym pomyśleć.

\- Będziesz o tym myślał później, na razie mamy zadanie do wykonania.

Geralt wsiadł na Płotkę i ruszył przodem. Julian spojrzał za nim, jednak zanim ruszył dalej podszedł do martwego mężczyzny. Kucnął i przyjrzał się jego rysom. Prosty nos, kwadratowa szczęka, brązowe oczy. Na wyświechtanej kurtce zauważył maleńkie literki układające się w napis. Wyszyte grubą, żółtą nicią.

Jaskier

Jak piękny, polny kwiat. Teraz już ścięty, obumarły. Musiał nadać mu drugie życie.

Ostatni raz spojrzał w twarz mężczyzny i wstał. Głęboki oddech otrzeźwił jego głowę. Geralt nie zdążył odjechać daleko.

Jego myślenie brzmiało jak najokrutniejsza z możliwych rad, ale właśnie takie życie miał teraz prowadzić Julian, a właściwie Jaskier. Pełne żalu i bólu przeplatanego z uczuciami, które miał ulokować w wybranych osobach.

Jedną z nich z pewnością był Biały wilk.


	9. Słowik

\- Jesteś tu, Jaskier?

Trudniej było uświadczyć ciszy w bardowym domu, niż czystej dziwki na drodze do Velen. Cisza oznaczała coś złego, niebezpieczeństwo, lub zasadzkę. Geralt chwycił za miecz i ostrożnie zaczął przesuwać się w stronę kolejnych izb.

Cichy stukot i pociągnięcie zasmarkanym nosem powiodło go w stronę sypialni przyjaciela. Drzwi zaskrzypiały, kiedy je mijał, nadal uzbrojony i czujny. Jego wyczulone na ciemność oczy dostrzegły zwinięty w kłębek, złoty kształt, wciśnięty w kąt pokoju.

\- Jaskier, co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał chowając miecz na swoje miejsce - czemu nie odpowiadasz, kiedy cię wołam? 

Kolejna fala ciszy zaniepokoiła go na tyle, by przykucnąć obok przyjaciela. Może przygłuchł od swojej kociej muzyki. Widział jedynie, że oddycha i słyszał jak jego serce wybija nierówny rytm. Zmrużył oczy dostrzegłszy poruszające się ramiona i zaciskane na spodniach w kolorze złota palce. Czyżby odmówiła mu jakaś niewiasta? A może ktoś obraził jego muzykę. Jaskier zwykle miał głupie powody do płaczu, ale kiedy już się to stało, coś w Geralcie się załamywało. Twarz barda najlepiej, o ile powinien ją tak określić, wyglądała z cwanym, szelmowskim uśmiechem, lub tym dobrodusznym, zarezerwowanym tylko dla niego i Cirilli. Ból natychmiast przywoływał obraz sponiewieranego Jaskra, gdy wylała na niego całą złość podczas wyprawy po smoka. Długo nie potrafił sobie tego wybaczyć. 

Z dużą dozą niepewności i delikatnego wstydu ułożył dłoń na drżącym kolanie, obejmując je całe. Czasem zapominał jak drobnym mężczyzną był Jaskier, a przypominanie mu o tym budziło w nim zawstydzający instynkt opiekuńczy. 

\- Jaskier, powiedz mi co się stało - powiedział najostrożniej jak potrafił. Powody przyjaciela mogły być błahe z jego perspektywy, ale dla małego grajka burzyły cały świat. Już dawno oduczył się postrzegać życia jedynie swoją miarą. Od kiedy pojawił się Jaskier, Yennefer i Ciri, czyli osoby, które darzył osobistymi uczuciami, zupełnie zakotwiczył się w nowej prawdzie. 

Podniósł na niego wzrok i stało się. Poczuł ten ból razem z nim. Czerwone powieki i załzawione oczy wypełnione błękitem krzyczały z rozpaczy. Prawie warknął z bezsilności, bo gorsza osoba niż on, zdolna do pocieszenia nie istniała. Cóż, przybył do miasta, zechciał odwiedzić Jaskra, to ma. Rolę wiedźmina opanował do perfekcji. Czasem bardzo chciał nauczyć się w równym stopniu roli druha i przyjaciela. 

\- Powiedz co się dzieje. 

Zamiast słów otrzymał falę gorzkich łez i ponowną ucieczkę. Tym razem się nie powstrzymał i westchnął. Czego on oczekiwał? Że będzie go przytulał? Co to, to nie. Może co najwyżej pomóc mu, jeśli będzie potrafił w sposób jak najbardziej platoniczny i rzeczowy. Konkrety, tego oczekiwał. 

\- Jaskier, kurwa, nie będę nad tobą siedział i przyglądał się jak wypłakujesz oczy. Przyjechałem do miasta, chyba powinieneś się cieszyć, czego nigdy nie rozumiałem, ale już do tego przywykłem. Teraz zastaję cię w takim stanie i chcę pomóc, więc mi tego nie utrudniaj i wytłumacz, co się stało. 

Bard podniósł gwałtownie głowę i otworzył usta, lecz zamiast potoku słów wyleciał spomiędzy warg ochrypły, zniekształcony dźwięk, brzmiący jak godowe zawołanie utopca (choć utopce się nie rozmnażają i chwała za to matce Melitele). Z początku się zdziwił, a kiedy Jaskier słysząc swój własny skrzek, schował znów głowę w kolanach, zrozumiał o co ta cała szopka. 

\- Nie żeby coś, ale wiele razy kazałem ci przestać śpiewać. Teraz nie byłoby problemu. 

Wypełnione łzami, ale teraz i uporem oczy wbiły się w niego jak ostry sztylet. 

\- Dobrze, przepraszam. Wstań i przestań rozpaczać, wymyślimy coś - wyciągnął dłoń w stronę przyjaciela i czekał na decyzję. Ulżyło jego nerwom, gdy przyjął pomoc i dał się usadzić przy stole, jak dziecko, które nie chce zjeść podwieczorku. Wiedźmin zapalił w pomieszczeniu świece i sam przysiadł się na przeciwko, dając odpocząć zmęczonemu ciału. Kilka ostatnich zleceń wykończyło go do imentu. 

Na stole przed Jaskrem ułożył kawałek znalezionego na biurku barda pergaminu i gęsie pióro oraz atrament. 

\- Kiedy i jak się to stało? - zapytał od razu, przechodząc do konkretów. 

Jaskier z determinacją pochylił się nad narzędziem pracy i począł pisać wszystko co przyszło mu na myśl, a trochę tego było. W pewnym momencie zawzięcie zmieniał pozycję oczu, nie nadążały one za tekstem i wysunął koniec języka, przejęty swoją pracą, jakby pisał list do króla. Geralt mało co nie prychnął na ten widok. Rozprostował kości i począł rozglądać się po izbie za butelką wina. Jaskier nie wyobrażał sobie nie mieć w domu choć jednej butelki. Powtarzał, że alkohol to jedyny pokarm artysty, a mówiąc to wcinał piąte ciastko cytrynowe.

Wreszcie oddał papier zapełniony w połowie, przyjemnym dla oka pismem. 

Geralt, ja umarłem jako artysta, jako śpiewak, jako bard, jako człowiek. Nie mając głosu utraciłem jedyne, co byłem w stanie ofiarować temu światu. Mój głos to dusza zamknięta w tym prostym ciele, bez niego jestem tylko kupką mięsa i kości, dość uroczą i przystojną kupką, ale cóż z tego, kiedy wraz z duszą uleciała ma wartość, ma poezja. Trafiłem w nicość i gdyby nie to, że przybyłeś z odsieczą zapewne umarłbym na złamane serce. Trzymam je w garści i ledwo bije, nierówno, jakby na przekór życiu. Wszystko co posiadałem oddałem dla muzyki, a podstępny, okrutny los postanowił mi to odebrać. Poświęciłem się wczorajszej nocy, wypełniłem ulice miasta głośnym śpiewem, który niósł posępnym ludziom nowinę lepszego jutra, utkaną ze sztuki i słów pieśni. Chciałem by niosła się w dal, by całą noc cieszyła uszy drogich słuchaczy, którzy poświęcili ostatni grosz, by uraczyć sługę muzyki skromnymi datkami. Wtedy zazdrosny bożek muzyki zawitał do miasta i z zawiścią słuchał moich występów. Nie mogąc dłużej znieść, że ktoś godzi w jego dumę i tworzy coś równie pięknego, jeśli nie bardziej doskonałego niż boskie stworzenie, wystrzelił we mnie zatrutą strzałę. Jad objął moje ciało, zaczynając od gardła. Trawił jego wnętrze jak trujące opary, aż straciłem zdolność oddechu. Z uśmiechem na ustach uciekł, gdy nie potrafiłem wydobyć z siebie choćby prośby o pomoc. 

Znudzony Geralt dotarł do końca opowieści, pomijając co drugie słowo, żeby było szybciej. 

\- Czyli za długo wczoraj śpiewałeś i zachrypłeś? 

Jaskier wyglądał jakby dusza opuszczała jego ciało po raz drugi. Spojrzał na wiedźmina z dezaprobatą i wyrwał mu kartkę. 

Tak, w prostackim i bezdusznym sposobie myślenia, właśnie tak było. Zachrypłem. Zadowolony? 

\- Ani trochę - stwierdził Geralt po przeczytaniu drugiej wiadomości - przez to będziemy musieli siedzieć w ciszy do rana.

Jaskier chwycił łapczywie za pióro, prawie wylewając atrament z kałamarza. 

I co? Zostawisz mnie tak? Bez duszy? W ogóle cię to nie przejęło? Masz w poważaniu, że twój najlepszy przyjaciel został kaleką? 

Geralt w czasie pisania dramatycznej wiadomości zauważył wino schowane na wysokim kredensie. Bez pytania podszedł do mebla i zdjął owocowy przysmak. Wrócił do stolika z butelką i dwoma kieliszkami. Wolałby zwyczajny, dębowy kufel, ale dobrze wiedział, że bard nie posiada w domu takich "prostackich" naczyń. Czuł się idiotycznie wypijając jednym łykiem zawartość filigranowego, wysokiego kieliszka. Cóż, ważne żeby kopnęło, a Jaskier miał naprawdę dobre wina. Często dostawał prezenty z Tussaint od tamtejszych dam dworu. 

\- Ty już od dawna jesteś kaleką, Jaskier - rzekł, na co w oczach barda zabłysnęły łzy - ale z tym problemem cię nie zostawię. Wiesz co jest najlepsze na utratę głosu? 

Obrażony Jaskier pokiwał głową. 

\- Butelka wina, zaparzony rumianek i długi sen. Znam się na tym. Vesemir często tracił głos wydzierając się na Lamberta, kiedy uciekał na dziewczyny z Kaer Mohren, wypijał zapasy wódki do odkażania, albo spraszał na zamek kobiety z pobliskiej wsi. Leczenie chrypy miał opanowane do perfekcji - stwierdził i nalał im po czubatym kieliszku wina. 

Ale ty nie rozumiesz Geralt, ja nie utraciłem jedynie głosu. To cząstka mnie rozpadła się w proch. Cząstka mej romantycznej duszy. Nie da się jej poskładać na nowo winem i rumiankiem. To tak nie działa. 

\- Napij się, a wszystko zadziała, nawet twoje romantyczne wzloty powrócą. 

Jaskier westchnął zrezygnowany i przechylił kieliszek. Alkohol zapiekł go w obolałe gardło i migdałki. Skrzywił się, jakby przechylił czysty spirytus, a nie słodkie wino z czereśni. Wzdrygnął się i tym razem sam dolał wina. Zwykle przy takich wieczorach opowiadał Geraltowi, co działo się w mieście podczas jego nieobecności, jaką pannę z tego okresu najlepiej wspomina, komu tym razem naraził się Zoltan i z jakich tarapatów trzeba go wyciągać, ile kupił sobie par butów, dlaczego jego sąsiadka to stara raszpla bez wyczucia i gustu, potem śpiewał mu nową balladę, zwykle na cześć wiedźmina, a gdy byli już porządnie napruci, to przyznawał jak bardzo tęsknił za jego towarzystwem, ile by dał za kolejną wspólną podróż. Czasem nawet przyznawał, że go strasznie kocha, co Geralt miał chyba tylko za pijackie, przyjacielskie gderanie. 

Teraz było cicho. Pociągali kolejkę za kolejką, kartka Jaskra skończyła się i nie miał już miejsca, żeby coś napisać. Z resztą pisanie to nie to samo co prawdziwa rozmowa. 

\- Za Pontarem znów zamykają osady i miasta. Nie można przejechać bez przepustki - uraczył go informacją Geralt, jakby miało to dla barda jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Nie wybiera się za Pontar, bez głosu nie wybiera się nawet za próg własnego domu. Będzie tu czekał na jego powrót choćby i wieczność. Pokiwał tylko głową na znak, że zrozumiał i jest mu wszystko jedno. 

Butelka wina szybko się skończyła i Jaskier zniknął na moment w piwnicy, bo czuł, że dzisiejszy wieczór bez upicia się w trupa, nie będzie miał większego sensu. Wrócił z trzema dodatkowymi trunkami, tym razem dużo mocniejszymi. 

\- A ty, właściwie jak to jest, że tyle mówisz? - zapytał Geralt lekko na rauszu - a, zapomniałem, że nie mówisz. Gdzie masz czyste kartki? 

Po przeszukaniu całego pokoju, stłuczeniu dwóch kieliszków i przewróceniu świecy na drewnianą podłogę, która mało co nie zajęła się ogniem, znaleźli kilka pustych kartek.

O co pytałeś? Bo zapomniałem?

\- Czemu tyle mówisz?

To chyba oczywiste, bo lubię to robić, tak samo jak ty lubisz milczeć. 

\- Wcale nie lubię milczeć - powiedział wiedźmin, co bardzo zdziwiło Jaskra - po prostu mówię tylko wtedy, gdy mam coś konkretnego do powiedzenia. Po co marnować energię na gadanie o byle czym?

Z byle czego, może się czasem urodzić coś poważnego. Najważniejsze rozmowy zaczynają się od nieistotnych słów. 

\- Niby jakich?

Zacząłeś o pytania o to czemu tyle mówię, mógłbym powiedzieć nie wiem i zakończyć rozmowę. Ale brniemy dalej i powstaje całkiem ciekawy wątek. Zaczynasz się otwierać. 

\- Pierdolenie. 

Mówisz tylko to co uznajesz za ważne, a może dla kogoś innego najistotniejsze jest to, co przemilczałeś. 

\- Jeśli to przemilczałem, to po prostu nie chcę, żeby ktoś o tym wiedział. 

Ukrywasz coś. 

\- I co z tego, jakoś wszyscy żyjecie bez tych informacji - wzruszył ramionami i dopił cały kieliszek wódki. 

Wy? Ja też? 

\- Na pewno coś tam przed tobą ukryłem.

Może to dobry czas, żeby powiedzieć? I tak nie odpowiem, nie mam jak.

\- Nie będziesz o tym wiedział. Nikt nie będzie - zniecierpliwiony i sfrustrowany upił kilka dużych łyków z butelki. 

Ja nigdy cię nie okłamuję. Myślałem, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. 

\- A jakie to ma znaczenie? 

Myślałem, że jakieś ma. 

\- Raz jeden zamknąłeś się na dłuższy czas i chcesz ze mnie wszystko wyciągnąć? Nie możesz żyć bez ciszy?

To nie ja zacząłem tę rozmowę. Cisza mi nie przeszkadza. Ważne, że mogę z tobą posiedzieć. 

Uśmiechnął się smutno i nalał sobie kolejną dawkę "leku". I znowu budziło się w Geralcie to okropne uczucie. Dokładnie takie jak na wzgórzu, gdy Jaskier życzył mu powodzenia i odszedł, wcześniej wysłuchując wszystkich niedorzecznych oskarżeń z ust Geralta. Wstydził się każdego z nich do dziś dnia, a nie potrafił powstrzymać kolejnych. Dlatego nie uczył się na tak oczywistych błędach? 

\- Wcale nie uważam twojego śpiewania za wkurzające... nie zawsze - dodał od razu. 

Jaskier podniósł na niego wzrok i znów zatopił się w tym błękicie. Mężczyzna nie powinien mieć takich oczu, to budzi sprzeczne emocje. 

\- Czasem nawet je lubię. Chyba, że śpiewasz o mnie, wtedy nienawidzę, ale nie dlatego, że robisz to źle. Nie lubię pochlebstw i szukania poklasku na siłę. Musiało minąć dużo czasu, żeby zrozumieć, że robisz to bezinteresownie, że śpiewanie to nie sposób na wkurzenie mnie albo wkupienie się w łaski, tylko twój sposób na życie. Zupełnie różny niż mój, ale to też jakaś misja. Potem... podróżowałem sam i słuchałem ptaków, bo kojarzyły mi się z twoim śpiewem, zaczęło mi go brakować. 

Policzki barda zrobiły się bordowe. Przenigdy nie pomyślałby, że właśnie to ukrywał przed nim Geralt. Teraz tym bardziej żałował, że nie ma głosu i nie może podziękować za szczerość, zaśpiewać, czy po prostu powiedzieć jak bardzo czuje się zaszczycony, że jego śpiew został doceniony przez człowieka, którego darzy tak ogromnym szacunkiem. Na siłę próbował wydobyć z wnętrza choć słowo, ale jego usta milczały. Miał nadzieję, że Geralt rozumie jego bezradność. 

\- Nie nadwyrężaj gardła. Powiedziałem tylko prawdę, jedną z wielu. Będę ci je dawkował. Jeśli jesteś ich ciekaw. 

Jaskier pokiwał ochoczo głową i uśmiechnął się szczerze. 

Zdał sobie właśnie sprawę, że jego dusza wcale nie zginęła. Właśnie ją odzyskał. Tylko czekać aż powróci również jego głos.


End file.
